The Rise of Planeptune
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Sequel to The Fall of Planeptune. Planeptune left in ruins from the decreasing shares and faith of the people, Neptune and Nepgear take those who still follow her away to find better shelter, but the other CPUs are unaware of the beast they have just awoken.
1. Prologue

As Planeptune slowly faded away into the winds of history, the CPUs of the other nations slowly became more aware as the news slipped through the tight confines of their nations. The CPUs banded together to look for their now vacant friends but to no avail. Neptune and Nepgear had gone long ago, Planeptower leaning as the very structure corroded away. Lost and unable to act, after months of searching they gave in, the Planeptune duo were sorely considered dead and mourned by their close friends, Histoire returning after hearing the news and accompanying the others. The remnants of Planeptune sat fading away, crumbling below the weight of time…

Little to the knowance of the remaining nations, the remaining faithful Planeptunians including Neptune and Nepgear retreated to a region beyond the northern borders of Lowee and the mountains beyond to a forgotten safe haven. Built by Neptune during the early console wars incase of a disaster, it is now the new home for those who follow Neptune and her sister. Those who follow Neptune now are those who have unbreaking faith in their CPU, those who will die for her, as they rebuild within an ancient bunker that was also forgotten through time, a fitting place for the refugees. The only feelings Neptune has left for her friends is a blaze of burning hatred that continues to grow as she questioned herself and the nature of their nations. An old personality slipping through the chains of amnesia…

 **A/N**

 **I know i haven't done anything for a while and thats because i have been too focused on my own original story I have been working on. This is my attempt to make some sort of effort to do something and I hope everyone who followed me and favourited me can understand that. I also cannot garentee my motivation will last long enough to finish this story, but this is the first time in a while that I've been motivated to write something that's not associated with my original story. Thanks to everyone who struck around til now and is reading this! I hope to finish this story and I have completely retconned the other Fall of Planeptune ending because we can all agree it was absolute trash. I'm sort of turning away from my original idea about the story with following the history of Sega and focusing on a more richer story that could do way better. Hopefully I finish this one and maybe it peaks your interest! [I cant say that i will finish the other ones though, just saying. I made those a year ago so the interest and the mental notes i made are kinda gone so i would be working from scratch again if/when i do them].**

 **-NeptuneCPU**

 **A/N**


	2. Story Update! (Story isnt ending!)

I dont think i really need to put an author's note since the name of the chapter kinda explains everything. I just felt I should give an informance as to why there hasn't been a chapter following prologue as of yet.

I've been going through some stuff, you know, depression and all. Havent had the motivation to write though the first chapter is about 1/3 of the way done. Two other reasons to why its not updated yet is that 1. I haven't figured a way to end the story so I find it hard to end it because I like to have events throughout the story that have meaning which can foreshadow, and 2. I've been working on 2 other stories. One of the stories is another Neptune x Uni ship since I practically invented that ship for this site and all so I may as well keep it alive with some new literature. The other is a custom story i've been working on for almost a year now thats completly original so I've been giving it extra special attention vs my fanfictions. Once I get my mental state straightened and an ending for this story expect to see more chapters. Chapter 1 should be uploaded at some point and i've been giving this series my all so expect some elbow grease in it! Hopefully this can suffice to keep people from just assuming its a lost cause like my other stories which I legitimately have given up on from lost interest.

Thanks for being so patient!

-NeptuneCPU


	3. Forgotten Thoughts

**=Forgotten Thoughts=**

The furious winds blasted Neptune and Nepgear as they lead their remaining citizens through a massive snowstorm across the northern mountains beyond the Lowee northern border. Snow shards felt like sand scraping against their bodies, Neptune and Nepgear weakened to the point of Humanity as their shares were used to keep everyone warm. The citizens, about two thousand strong, followed their CPU and Candidate almost blindly as they didn't like the thought of integration to the other nations. The winds of cold blasted them almost relentlessly as they trekked through the frigid weather. Nepgear could barely see Neptune in front of her, the candidate feeling like she was lagging behind as Neptune seemed to slowly become further and further away. Her sister's determination was almost unmatched, her decision to leave their home was heartrending. The only home they ever knew turn uninhabitable as people abandoned them, turning to the other nations for save refuge, their belief in Neptune seemingly a lie. Nepgear watched Neptune trudge through thick snow, her sister gave off a blaze of courage and hope, her vision set forwards wherever that may lie, and a little of something she couldn't quite place, a small blaze slowly building inside. Nepgear was happy, but equally overcome with worry for her sister, but not about her safety, for she feared for her sister's mental health, such motivations and actions can lead to unwanted thoughts as Histoire had taught them some time back before this whole spiral of collapse occurred. Maybe, just maybe, if she believes enough in Neptune, her sister would make the right decisions…

 _They did this to me… To us… They have to pay…_

Neptune could hear nothing as her mind was consumed with thoughts she found almost foreign. The blaring storm around was almost drowned out by the inner feelings which seemed to come in from some sort of mental flood gate. Corruption and Hatred fueled the words which burned themselves into her thought process, not able to quite pinpoint their origin. Unable to control her own thoughts anymore, her feet unconsciously dragged her through the snow towards who knows where. For all she knew, she were leading them in circles towards their inevitable deaths, or maybe they were going somewhere. _Almost there…_ She felt her vision darken before she froze, her hand seemed to be grabbed and guided in a direction for an instant before the feeling vanishing. Everyone behind the CPU stopped, confused by their hope's sudden cease of movement. Neptune stared off into the thick haze of snow and wind, a feeling of warmth seemed to fill her feet as she began to run forwards, everyone behind calling out to her but she couldn't hear. The winds slowly died down as she could make out a large structure about one hundred meters out. As the people behind her caught up, panting as they followed her gaze to this mysterious building ahead. Neptune looked to Nepgear who greeted her gaze with a glance of hope. The two only nodded to each other before they lead everyone to the newfound refuge ahead, hope burned inside them even greater than ever as their determination finally produced some results…

 _Make them pay… With blood..._

Neptune and Nepgear got to the entrance of what looked like a massive bunker, leading everyone inside where it was safe from the now weakening winds of the storm. Once everyone was inside, Neptune and Nepgear looked around and called to everyone asking for anyone not present. After confirming everyone was in the bunker, they closed the blast doors behind them, the massive metal doors took the two of them to close putting everything they had into it, leaving the entire lobby in darkness. _You know what to do…_ Neptune froze for a moment, leaning against the wall as the side of her head seemed to become overrun with a searing headache, her vision dominated with this static like effect for the time her head was in pain. As the pain subsided it left her with a light headed affect for a moment as she gathered herself slowly. For a moment, Neptune felt like she knew where she was. An uncanny familiarity overcame her senses as she guided herself through the darkness to a panel which was activated via touch. The lights suddenly flickered to life, darkened slightly from age, but was enough to be able to see. Everyone around Neptune cheered for her, Nepgear hugged Neptune to which the CPU was completely lost in her thoughts. Memories began flooding her head from an age long before Nepgear, when she was alone. Everything was coming at her quickly. Thoughts and experiences consumed her mind. Everything was coming too fast! Everything she started to remember began shooting by her mental view like lightning. A static hum dominated her hearing as the images she saw became more and more radical. _Stop…_ People screamed as the reality of the console war played out in her mind. Explosions and gore filled her mind as she remembered those times where real warfare was the norm. Blood and body parts of people she felt she had once maybe known splashed around her, the grass turned red. _STOP…_ the imagery slowly backtracked as it overtook the time where she had once been a CPU candidate. The face of the leading CPU seems corrupted, the voices and cheering she received seemed to be smothered and distorted. A sickening feeling began to form as she felt like she knew what was coming. Her preceding CPU and mentor was bathed in glory and happiness from her people before visions of this beautiful figure becoming bathed and distorted in blood as Neptune remembered standing over her disfigured body. _STO-_

"Neptune?". Everything was gone. Nepgear seemed to have pulled her sister out of the mental abyss she was being slowly consumed by.

Neptune stared forwards into nothingness before pulling Nepgear into another room. The candidate was confused as she was dragged along with her sister who seemed to know where she was going. After a few moments of leading, Neptune brought her sister into an office like room. Her grip faded as Nepgear was allowed to look around. Nepgear looked at the photos and papers to which were dominated by a time before her own, fascinated by the history this room held. She was suddenly stopped as her sister had begun to sob, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes as she fell to her knees. Nepgear rushed to Neptune's side, Neptune's instinct were to hold Nepgear like a final ray of sunshine in the darkness around her. Her emotions and thoughts were jumbled to the point of randomness, unable to think straight at all. Nepgear's instinct was to console her sister, holding her close like she would fade away if her hug lessened. "I need…" Neptune's sentence was consumed by fear to the point she couldn't verbally convey herself. Her mind full of fear and confusion to which she could hardly remember who was holding her. This person was obviously someone who cared about her, but her eyes didn't seem to want to look. Like she had no control over herself anymore. _Help me…_

 **Nepgear's Journal**

Ever since we arrived here Neptune has been more focused on her citizens and their wellbeing more than I had known she could muster, though they're only seeing half the picture. I'm worried for Neptune, she's been sitting and staring at a weird looking wall and talking to herself, I don't know what I'm supposed to make of that or if I should check that out but she comes out after a while like nothing happened. Neptune found rations and seemed to know what she was doing, like she was prepared for this or had been here before, but I've never heard her or Histoire say anything about this place so I'm not too sure. She's sorted all the citizens into groups and even made order out of the chaos that has formed from this, it's like she knows the way out of this tunnel we've entered. She passed out in my arms the other day which worries me, she never does that. If her mental state is unstable than I think I should try to help her, though… for the first time in my life I actually hope it's just something like her being without games for so long- which brings up another thing. I haven't heard sis complain about pudding or games ever since we got here which worries me more. I hope sis is ok…

Neptune speed walked down the corridor, not sure where she was going but the fire in her chest seemed to know, following it endlessly for fearing she would lose this sparkle of hope and be left with nothing. As she neared the end of the corridor a picture made her freeze. Looking to her left, a frame on the wall made her heart beat faster, racing as she came to remember what this place was, what ALL of this was. A picture of her as a candidate, Histoire and young Neptune posing next to someon- The woman was distorted and bloody before she blinked and it was gone leaving someone who looked very familiar but she couldn't place the identity. Neptune stared for a moment, who the woman was was stuck on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't figure it. After a moment she gave up and kept going, reaching what looked like another important door since it had a handprint console. Neptune hesitantly placed her hand on the console, a beep sounded before the door rushed open revealing a massive room. Neptune knew she was on the lower areas of the bunker but she never thought anything like this could've been hiding here. Entering the area, the door closing behind her, leaving her in awe as she looked around. "What is this place…" Neptune walking into what seemed to be a command console area where she decided to press a few buttons. The huge area roared to life, creaking of ancient metal echoed in the massive room as mechanical arms swung around and begun to continue constructing what seemed to be some sort of rocket. Neptune was taken aback, not sure what to make of this, some sort of weapon, a weapon not used often anymore, but something seemed different about it. Neptune looked around some more, walking along some walkways going around the construction into another area, a dark lit room which seemed to have blueprints laid out around a desk against the wall. She picked up a blueprint that had the rocket design but it didn't have any details on what it did so she kept looking around. As she checked the desk she found a file which seemed important.

"Operation Playing Field…" Neptune opened up the file, reading over some of the papers inside before freezing, the purpose of the rocket very clear now, and for the bunker.

"In the event of Planeptune's possible loss, Operation Playing Field is to be activated. Anti-Share Energy Ballistic Rockets will be set to destroy any target within the face of the planet, each yielding enough force to level a major city and incapacitate CPUs- i… If they survive…" Neptune dropped the file on the floor before falling to her knees.

"Planeptune… we… developed this?" Her gaze shifting back out to see the arms moving around as it constructed another city killing missile, her heart almost stopping as she got up and rushed to the control panel. Almost tripping on the stairs on the way down, she quickly turned off the machine, the arms creaking to a halt. "Why…"

 _Where is she?_ Nepgear walked down one of the many corridors looking around for her sister, passing many doors and ornaments on the walls which were unfamiliar to her. As she made her way deeper into the maze of halls, Neptune slowly dragged herself around the corner ahead of where Nepgear stood, the candidate realising her sis's stature and rushed to her side, her sister's exhausted look made Nepgear worry as she looked around. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Neptune didn't respond so Nepgear took it in herself to take Neptune to her room. The candidate put the dazed CPU on her back and walked back up to their rooms. "I was so worried Neptu-" "Why did we… come here…" Neptune whispered cutting off her little sister's worried words. Nepgear's head filled with confusion and worry as she trudged up the stairs back to the main hall.

"E-Everything's alright, its a good thing we came here, everyone is safe! Maybe… Maybe we can start anew here, right Neptune?" Neptune stared blankly at the wall, her vision bouncing up and down to her sister's steps as her head rested against her shoulder.

 _Start anew? I-_ _Think that's a-_ _Think that's not a-_ _Great-_ _Good Idea…_

Neptune sat on her bed, her hands against her ears, staring at the metal plated flooring of the bunker. Her eyes wide, a loud hum ringing in her ears, her head not able to cease the noise, feeling herself fading away on the inside. _It won't stop… why wont it stop…_ Neptune stood up and walked over to the mirror, the image reflected back at her didn't feel like her, as she stared at her reflection it distorted and twisted, Neptune's heart filling with anxiety and fear as she wasn't sure what was going on. Almost on cue her head filled with pain, her ears ringing louder than ever. She cupped her eyes in pain as the sounds overcame her thoughts, her eyes shaking as she couldn't look straight. "STOP!" Neptune screamed as she slammed her fist into her mirror, glass shards flying everywhere as her hand left a bloody crater in the mirror, her hand fell back down as she walked back to her bed, the sounds and pain vanishing as she trailed blood back over the floor and onto her sheets. Taking a moment, she lifted her hand to inspect, pulling out glass shards and eyeing the now familiar scarlet liquid flowing out her gashes. Tears fell down her cheeks, her hands covering her eyes, blood dripping down onto the skirt of her sweater dress. _I… Want this to e-_

"Neptune, the citizens are getting restle- oh my goodness Neptune are you ok?!" Nepgear rushed over to Neptune seeing the blood gushing out her hand, Neptune's tired eyes looked back to her younger sister, unaware of how much blood was flowing out. "Don't move! I'll get some bandages!" Nepgear rushed out of the room leaving Neptune to herself again.

 _The people are going to get angry, we have to reassure them. What's out next move hm?_ Neptune ignored the voice in her head, looking to her hand before covering up the cuts, the blood slowly making its way through the parts she couldn't fully cover. Nepgear arrived back in the room with a roll of bandages, kneeling down in front of her sister and quickly wrapping up the wound. "As I was saying, the people in the main lobby are getting a little restless. They're being quite vocal about not wanting to stay in the mountains. You should probably go out and see them or the situation may get worse if you don't. They want to hear from you directly instead of me passing on messages".

 _Let me take control, rest your mind some._ Neptune didn't argue with the voice, she was too exhausted to think straight and the blood loss made her dizzy. Taking a deep breath, Neptune stood up from her bed, Nepgear looking to her with a hint of optimism. "Alright".

Arriving at the main hall, the people were sat in chairs all talking amongst themselves as Neptune walked to the front of the room and stood on a makeshift stage.

"Miss Purpleheart! What are we going to do now? We can't stay here forever. The place has no materials for farming and the rations are running low-" "Doesn't help that some of us are stress eating". Neptune lifted her hand to respond- "Our energy may be long lasting but we're still quite cold! We can barely keep ourselves warm here since the ventilation is only bringing in cold air!" Neptune closed her eyes for a moment, the ringing had started to return, the people's troubles made thunder in her head as their voices turned to rumbles of distortion. Neptune held her head for a moment, the pain piercing into her right side, the noise building like an orchestra of disruption.

"Miss Purplehea-" "STOP!" Neptune slammed her wounded hand down on the makeshift podium. The bang echoing through the now silenced room. _That's it~_

"I understand that things aren't great at the moment, but we cant do any better than what we have! One at a time, and no interruptions, tell me the COLLECTIVE problems we face at this moment". The people stared at their leader, her fierce tone slamming their stature into the ground along with their fear having never heard such anger from their kind ruler.

"U-uhm.. We need to fix our food source, the rations are going to run out soon". Neptune thought for a moment. Parts of her head that she hadn't known were there roared to life as she was able to think of possibly solutions.

"How about constructing a hydroponics farm in one of the rundown bunker rooms?" The people looked to each other before nodding, coming to like the solution.

"But we don't have the resources to make that nor anything else. This place doesn't have large amounts of advanced tech that we had in Planeptune". Neptune closed her eyes, thinking for a moment.

"When the winter snow clears, I want to send resource parties back to Planeptune then. You can gather whatever you may need and return here". The people relaxed for a moment having accepted that solution.

"Miss Purple Heart, what about Planeptune? Our future? What're we going to do once we build a sustaining home here? Will we never return home?" The entire room began to rise in worry as people began talking about what may happen if they dont leave.

"I see… so you're worried for the future.." Neptune looked to her hand, the blood had stopped gushing and her cut had begun to heal. _That's right…_ Neptune looked to her citizens and their worrisome expressions as they chatted.

"Wounds don't last forever". The people turned back to Neptune, keen on hearing what she had to say.

"The people of gamindustry, of Planeptune, the people who left us to rot, they inflicted a wound on us that is deep and painful, leaving us to our current situation, but we mustn't let this bring us down. Wounds don't last forever, and they may form scars, but those scars are what will drive us to return. Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox. They let us drown but we didn't die, we're still here. Our own friends and family betrayed us, left us to the ruin they caused! They shall know.. Our Vengeance!" "Vengeance?" the people looked to one another confused at what Neptune was getting at.

"We shall make them feel the anguish, the peril, the pain and suffering they left us to! Planeptune- no Gamindustry will fly the flag of the new Planeptune! The scar they left upon us!" "Yeah let those wretched traitors pay!" A man yelled, the crowd slowing but steadily followed. Neptune looked upon her increasingly fanatical peoples with a smirk. _We have their support now, bring it home._ "We shall being back Planeptune! Those who left us, if they return, shall pay the price! Let us return to the global stage and take what's rightfully ours! What we should have taken all those years ago! Stain the name of Planeptune and the blood of our enemies upon our lands! Take what's ours! Hail the new Planeptunian Union!" The people rose out of their seats chanting their new branding, the banner of a new age that would soon fall upon gamindustry and send it into a new turmoil that shouted the Planeptune of tomorrow.

Nepgear sat near Neptune, looking to her sister with a heavy sense of fear on her chest. _Neptune… What're you doing… This isn't right…_

 **Lastation**

"Are you sure you don't know where they went?" Noire asked a former Planeptune citizen who shook his head in response. After a moment more she dismissed the person who left the room. Noire sat back at her desk in thought, worried at to the location Neptune may be. _Oh Neptune... Where did you go…_ "Sis, I'm back from the search party". Uni announced, Noire quickly shooting up eager to hear something from her younger sister. "Anything?" Uni shook her head. "Not a trace, it's like they vanished off the face of gamindustry. Though one of the scouts noted that they think parts and materials they'd seen from scouting missions had been missing". Noire slumped down, her arms folded as she rested her head down on her desk. "We've been searching for weeks now, you're saying you haven't seen a single person?" "Not even traces of share energy. Nothing". "Ough…" Noire called Blanc and Vert hoping they had something to report. Some sort of hint as to Neptune's whereabouts. Vert and Blanc appeared on screen, Noire stared at them for a moment before speaking up. "Did you find anything? ANYTHING?" "I'm afraid not, our search parties are searching under every nook and cranny of the remnants of Planeptune. It's hard to find anything in that rundown place nowadays." Vert reported. "Same here, though we've been noticing some materials have been missing now and again. I think the changing terrain in the city may be causing that". "I got that sort of report as well, though I suspected maybe scavengers". Noire sighed, her heart growing heavy with worry. "Alright". Before Noire turned off the feed Blanc replied. "Maybe.. They're-" Noire slammed her desk making Uni jump in surprise. "WE CAN'T THINK THAT! WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" "But if they weren't then we would have found something by now. Not even the satellite has picked anything up". Noire froze, her heart unable to take anymore. "Thanks for the report…" Noire shut off the feed before Vert or Blanc could respond, tears forming in her eyes as she thought about what Blanc said.

Uni came up to Noire, rubbing her back as her older sister tried to hold back her tears. _They can't… Not Neptune…_ _Anything but that…_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to come out, i just had things to do and I wanted to take my time writing this since I didn't want to half ass some of the parts. It may have been a bit short but the next coming chapters should be longer! Thanks for being so patient!**

 **-NeptuneCPU**


	4. A New Empire

"Neptune, what was that about?" Nepgear followed Neptune down the halls back to her sister's room. Neptune remained silent for a moment which worried Nepgear even more.

"I... Just said what came to mind, what I thought might be best to say". Nepgear looked to Neptune who didn't look to Nepgear, a growing distance seemed to become more apparent to the candidate.

"Those things you said, they were about hurt our friends Neptune! We can't do that. That's not good!" Neptune didn't reply, her mind deep in thought. "We can't realize this grand scheme or whatever that you've painted into our people's minds! We'll end up making things worse!" Nepgear was once again ignored by her sister, the silent treatment from her big sister stabbing Nepgear as she hadn't been through something like this before.

"That stuff you said Neptune. That's radical! It's almost warmongering!" They had finally reached Neptune's room, the CPU still ignoring her sister as she opened her room door, as she was about to enter Nepgear held the door, finally grabbing her sister's attention.

"We can't be like that Neptune… It's bad". Neptune stared into the candidate's pain staked eyes. Nepgear's gaze was met with an unfamiliar stare, her sister's once loving, and kind eyes replaced with that of a cold void.

"As the leader of what's remaining Nepgear I must show my people that we can rebuild. I can't just say that we can do it and things will magically become better. My people need a driving force and I felt the best one to use was the other nations. I will straighten things out". Neptune didn't wait for Nepgear to reply, heading into her room before shutting the door in her sister's face.

"Is that… What you're really trying to do…"

 **=A New Empire=**

 **-1 Week Later-**

"Nexus! How are the hydroponics coming?" The man stood in front of Neptune, a gleam on his face. The man was tall, towering at 6'5" over the CPU. His clothing seemed like they were from a convention.

"Quite smoothly, the patrols we sent last night were able to obtain some valuable materials from our fallen city. They should be done soon and should be able to supply us with enough food to last as long as we plan to stay here". Neptune nodded in favor before sending off the man. _Making that guy in charge of the project seemed to be a good idea, seeing he oversaw some of the tech advancements in Planeptune. He would have the knowledge and experience to make sure a basic Hydroponics was built._ Neptune walked down the hall in thought, her mind filled with thoughts she hadn't thought before, knowledge she didn't know she had, like her mental floodgates had sprung and opened. The thoughts were all very common, having to do with the war, the Console War. _The war never did heat up into an ACTUAL war did it. Sucks to see the fruitions of Planeptune were never achieved, at least not yet._ Neptune entered the massive room she had entered before, the huge arms of a machine holding pieces of rockets as it readied to be turned on again. Neptune reached the control panel, her hand grazing over the ancient tech as she admired what had once terrified her. "With this… They will pay. Peace is just the interlude between two moments of war. You my friend will be use once again".

"Miss Purpleheart!" A woman came into the room, astonished by the massive machine before shaking her head and making her way over to Neptune. Neptune looked to her awaiting what she had to say. "We found what you asked us to find, the patrols had a hard time bringing it back since it's so heavy". _Excellent~_

Nepgear felt a huge wave of disruption pass over her, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She had noticed it for some time but thought nothing over it until now. Getting up, she stumbled for a moment as she had become weaker for some reason. _This is… That's!_ Nepgear carefully made her way out into the hall and to the meeting hall to which she found the source of disruption. Neptune stood beholding a massive truck sized chunk of Anti-Crystal, Nepgear losing the energy to stand anymore, falling to her knees. She looked to her sister to which she become confused. Neptune was standing right in front of the crystal without even the corrupted effects she once showed before when handling a massive anti-crystal. _That had to have come from that massive anti-crystal asteroid she took out before. But… How can she stand so close, she looks like she's having no problem being that close, but I'm barely able to stand and I'm nowhere close to it!_

"Great job, this is exactly what I needed. This will come in handy later. Nexus, I want you to see if you can convert the crystal into a plasma if possible". Nexus bowed to her before hailing the patrolmen to help take the crystal to his makeshift laboratory.

"Neptune! What's going on!" Neptune looked over to find Nepgear on the floor struggling to keep herself up.

"Progress Nepgear, that's what's going on. Oh, and Nexus! Prepare that thing I wanted you to make for me!". Nepgear used all her strength to stand up, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"You brought an Anti-Crystal into the bunker? Why?! It's bad for us". Nepgear complained to her sister who giggled for a moment.

"It's an important tool Nepgear, you'll see". Nepgear gave in, losing the strength to think straight as she slowly made her way back to her room. _Nepgear can't know what my plans are. She'll just get in the way._

 **-Nepgear's Journal-**

Neptune… I don't even know how to think of it anymore. She's like another person entirely, like she changed places with someone else when we got here. I noticed some changes in her sometime after we arrived at the bunker for the first time, those few moments of exploring. Neptune ignores me a lot, never really listening to me, treating me like I'm some nuisance. I… I don't know. I wish I could ask Uni for advice since she's good with interpretation, or just talk with the other candidates in general, but I'm confined, locked up here. There's no signal except light radio waves that can't transmit my NGear, and Neptune won't let me go on those patrols, saying I'd get in the way of the other people… I hope Neptune… doesn't hate me.

 **-Nepgear's Journal End-**

"That's the last of it, it's all primed and ready in pressurized containers as you asked". Nexus stated as some people in special suits carried off the sealed containers with hazard symbols on them. Neptune watching in delight. "Good, and the other thing?" Nexus stared for a moment with a dazed expression for a moment. The man's red messed hair slightly blocking his eyes before he widened in realization. "Oh yes, that's already finished and ready for use. It was quite hard since Anti-Crystals are so fragile, we had to sort of… cape them in a special cap in a way so they don't shatter upon use". Neptune closed her eyes, thinking for a moment. _Things are going smoothly, at this rate we should be able to enter the national stage within the week. It all just comes down to whether my little sister does anything._ Hmph. _I guess I should test the new toy out. See where she lies in all this._ Neptune looked to Nexus, the man's devilish grin plastered his face as he watched the rocket construction. "Prime it and bring it to me, I need to make sure a little someone is on my side".

Nepgear was sprawled on her bed as she read a book she found, an old manuscript about tech in the years before her. She was fascinated by their structures as she read on, unwilling to stop. _These things are cool, almost makes me wish cars were still around, and trains, only Lowee has trains and their just electric Trams. Not as cool as a locomotive. Almost seems kind of steampunk. Hehe steam. Accidental pu-_

"Nepgear? Are you in here?" Nepgear shot up from her bed, putting down her book and walking to the door. Opening the door, she was met with Neptune's smile, an almost unfamiliar occurrence to her now.

"What's up Neptune?".

"Well you see Nepgear, it's almost time". Nepgear looked to her in confusion and worry. "Almost time? For what?" Neptune giggled a bit, putting her hand on her sister's shoulder which was feeling weird to Nepgear. "Almost time to go back home". Nepgear's heart started racing. Something felt off about what Neptune was saying.

"Home? What do you mean?" Neptune kept her expression, her eyes trained on Nepgear's with a hidden motive the candidate couldn't pick up on.

"We're going to our new home, Planeptune… the NEW Planeptune". Nepgear's head filled with bad thoughts, her heart filling with dread as she realized what Neptune meant. She took a step back, her now apparent fearful expression reflecting in her sister's eyes. "Neptune… you don't actually-". "Nepgear... you don't understand, we need to do this, it's for the good of the people. OUR people. Isn't that what you want?". Nepgear's hands shook, her eyes wanting to look away from her sister who stared back with an undeniable malicious intent.

"Neptune, what's happened to you! You- YOU CHANGED! YOU'RE NOT YOU! YOU'RE NOT NEPTUNE! I WANT MY SISTER BACK! I WANT MY SISTER WHO CAN'T EXIST WITHOUT PUDDING IN HER LAP EVERY 30 MINUTES AND A CONTROLLER IN HER HANDS! I WANT MY WORK HATING SISTER BACK! I WANT NEPTUNE BACK!" Nepgear's fell to the floor on her knees, her tears filled with fear and sadness. Her uncontrollable heartache finally getting the best of her. Neptune stood watching her sister outburst on the floor, her eyes staring at the sobbing girl with an unchanging emotion. Kneeling, Neptune placed a hand on Nepgear's cheek, the girl's endless tears running down Neptune's hand.

"Nepgear…" Nepgear looked to Neptune, unable to think straight.

"I'm sorry, but I am who I a-". "NO! YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT! IF YOU WON'T COME BACK THEN… THEN..."

"Then what Nepgear?"

"I'LL MAKE A MIRACLE HAPPEN LIKE YOU DO!" Nepgear mustered all her strength and emotion into her heart, light enveloping her as she managed to pull off her HDD. "I'LL DRIVE AWAY THAT MALICIOUS INTENT! I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR DARKNESS!" Nepgear primed her sword, ready for a slash, her sword glowing with share energy.

 _I see… so that's where you stand. You're against me… You're no different from the rest of those stupid CPUs. I had such high hopes too, since you're my sister…_

"I WILL END YOUR DELUSION!" Nepgear pushed her foot forwards as she swung her sword with all her might, the hopes of all her friends carried along in the blade towards her- **BANG!**

Nepgear stared at her sister, her sword inches from her sister's body, the essence once inside her sword faded before a flash of light as her HDD vanished. Nepgear felt a fierce pain in her chest as all her share energy was sapped away from her body in an instant, and something else. Her vision blurring, she could just make out Neptune holding something towards her, her hand instinctively moving to grab it, her hand grazing across it's smooth metal like body before she fell to her knees. Her hand touched her chest before pulling away to find her hand covered in scarlet, her hand multiplying before her body gave in and she collapsed to the floor. _Why…_

"Miracles don't exist… ". Nepgear barely made out the words of her sister, barely even able to make out that it was her, her eyes widening before closing, losing consciousness.

Neptune walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, Nexus waiting for her on the outside.

"Get some of your guys to dispose of her out in the woods somewhere where no one will find her, don't bother burying her, some Fenrir or something could make good use of her. I've wasted enough time".

"As you wish my lady, so are we ready to proceed?". "Yes". _I'm sorry Nepgear…_

 **=Lastation=**

 **-2 days later-**

"You're saying that parts of Planeptune have just vanished?" A scout from the guild stood in front of Noire, the woman nodded. "Here's some photos we took, see? Major structural areas have just gone missing. It's unprecedented as to how much is just gone". The buildings in the picture were half missing, massive areas were leveled, and all the light fixtures were gone. _There's no way that this could be a bunch of simple scavengers, not this. This is huge!_ "Do you have any ideas as to what could have happened?" The scout thought for a moment, Noire looking to them in anticipation to what her answer might be. "Aliens?" Noire nearly fell over at the ludicrous suggestion. "WHAT? No! Please be serious" "Oh ok, well I was being serious but… maybe it was some hidden remnants of Planeptune or something? I mean, not all the citizens are accounted for, over a thousand! That amount might be enough". Noire was puzzled. _Even if a thousand people did take it, it's not like it would go unnoticed, that would be impossible! Maybe…_ "I want to double our scouting missions and increase our surveillance of the high valued areas". "Alright!" The scout headed out of the room leaving Noire to herself.

 _There's a chance… I need to go see for myself. Maybe I'll go with one of the patrols…_

"Anything yet?" Uni asked as the entered the room, closing the big door behind her.

"Possibly. The scouts have reported mass amounts of materials are missing in Planeptune, like someone robbed half the nation". Uni quickly came up to Noire's desk to see for herself, inspecting the peculiar pictures. "Geez that's weird". "I know, I don't understand what happened. We were watching it so meticulously-"

"Lady Blackheart! Urgent News!" Noire and Uni both shot their gazes to the patrolmen who seemed out of breath. "What is it?" "Planeptune's CPU was spotted in the northern district of Planeptune!" Noire shot up from her chair, her heart racing so fast it almost hurt. _NEPTUNE!_ Noire didn't wait another second as she rushed out of the room, the patrolmen trying to get her attention but Noire was already gone, rushing to her balcony as she transformed and flew to Planeptune. "Was this information relayed to the other nations?" Uni asked. "Well yes, but hopefully they listen to the rest of what we had to say". "What's wrong?" "Just before the sighting, it was reported that some sort of rocket launched into low orbit moments before the sighting.

"A rocket?" The patrolmen nodded, Uni paused for a moment as she thought. _Why would a rocket appear now? I don't think I've seen a rocket since the satellite launch in Lowee._ "Where was the launch supposedly from? Was it pinpointed?" "Somewhere in the mountains or beyond that, north of the Lowee border. "That's weird…" _From that area? Strange…_

 **=Planeptune=**

Neptune stood in an open clearing, a chair placed for her to sit as she awaited the CPUs arrival. Her gaze shifted around as she inspected the areas of Planeptune that was left alone. _The rest of Planeptune is just unusable rubble anyways._ Neptune closed her eyes and hummed, thinking to herself. _If I know them well enough, Noire and Vert should have come here right away, and Blanc probably stayed back, waiting for more information. Noire would have come for me obviously, and Vert would have guessed that Nepgear would be with me. That wench._ Neptune stared up at the sky, the clouds flowing through the sky like pedals in the wind. _Sorry clouds but you're going to have to move._ Neptune was suddenly greeted by a crackle of sound as two figures landed before her. Noire stood in her HDD as well as Vert. _As expected, Blanc isn't here._ Neptune got up from her chair, meeting the two CPUs gazes. Noire was unwilling to look away, astonished that Neptune had just appeared from nowhere. Vert looked around a bit, realizing it was only Neptune to which she gives a little sigh and looked back to the pink haired girl.

"Neptune… You're ok".

"Neptune we were worried sick. When you and Nepgear went missing the entirety of our nations were in a panic". Neptune said nothing for a moment, allowing them to finish. She crossed her arms before responding.

"That's funny you know? Since I spent days trying to call all of you for some sort of support and being unable to answer. Also, there were no patrols until a solid week after we had gone from Planeptune". Noire and Vert flinched, Neptune's words poking them like needles.

"That's..."

"It's true and you know it. We signed a treaty not only of anti-war competition but also of friendship, to never let each other fall. It seems your own hides were more important". Noire winced whilst Vert was contemplated something.

"Is something wrong Vert?" Vert stared at Neptune, looking her over like something wasn't right. "You seem… different. Something's missing".

"Now that you mention it, Neptune wouldn't speak to us with such a tone, even if she was angry. She never holds grudges". Neptune stared at the two unresponsive.

"Who are you". Vert challenged, wielding her spear at Neptune, ready to fight. Noire was hesitant to follow but did so, her emotions fighting against her instincts.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm ME. Neptune, the Neptune you both knew". Vert read Neptune's words very carefully. Noire wasn't paying attention as her mind was quarreling with her heart.

"Knew? What do you mean Knew? Are you not the same Neptune?" Vert's words caught Noire's attention, the CPU's heart deciding to step back for a moment since something seemed wrong. "Answer me!"

"Wow so pushy. Then again you never were the one to be patient were you". Neptune held her arms out, her hair springing as she gave a mischievous smirk. "I'm me, Neptune". Noire didn't know how to react to this weirder Neptune, a part of her brain was poking at her, but she decided to ignore it. Vert had the same poking, but she listened to it, realizing what Neptune really meant.

"You mean… You're the Neptune before our Neptune?" Noire looked to Vert with an expression which radiated confusion. Vert ignoring her while she focused on Neptune.

"Precisely and believe me when I say this. I've come back with a vengeance! WELCOME BACK TO THE CONSOLE WARS!" Neptune shot her hand into the air. Vert and Noire were becoming more and more wary of this Neptune.

"Alright Neptune that's enough joking around. Go get Nepgear and your citizens so we can help you res-" Vert tapped Noire's arm, the CPU looking to her to which Vert wouldn't break her gaze with Neptune. "I'm sensing a ton of negative energy coming from her Noire". Almost on que Noire's being was bathed in a wave of negative energy, the air around her cooling into a frost on her skin. "ACK!"

"ALRIGHT NEPTUNE, THAT'S ENOUGH! IM TAKING YOU OUT NOW!" Vert readied her stance for a lung, her spear poised and ready. She sprung forward, her spear mere centimetres from piercing into Neptune. Vert watched the blade of her spear almost in slow motion as it closed in on Neptune's stomach. The shine reflecting her face before it blinded her in an instant, her entire being caught in a massive flash of light before nothing.

 **=PC Continent=**

Histoire sat in front of the elected president of PC continent, the man listening to her carefully as she explained her problem in Gamindustry. Histoire had had some trouble getting in to meet him even though she came as a foreign diplomat. The man's busy schedule and the problems they constantly faced like Virus and Malware, the two super bosses that threatened PC continent. It was his job to insure the safety of his continent, so he had to make sure everything important to his nation was done first before even talking about foreign affairs.

"I'm glad I could finally meet with you, I'm Histoire, a tome and I've come to negotiate a possible immigration with PC Continent?"

"Immigration? What makes you think we would want some run-down console's immigrants? I have enough problems to deal with, I don't need yours as well"

"Well please hear me out, our nation is failing quickly, and I need to find some way to fix it. If immigration is out of the question than maybe some foreign investment? Our nation was once the shining star of our continent, I'm sure you're aware. If you helped prop us back up I'm sure we could assist you in some way, maybe selling some of our exclusive and popular gaming titles here in PC world? Of course, you would get a considerable portion of the profits for your help".

"An interesting and tempting offer. I have heard that Planeptune was the leading nation in Gamindustry. How about this then? I will send 4 Trillion credits for repairs and construction" The president leaned back in his chair, fiddling with his tie as he looked to the small oracle with a smirk on his face.

"4 Trillion? That's quite a lot of credits. I don't believe we need so much, maybe a few billion at most".

"Fine, 200 Billion over the course of 10 years. After 10 years your gaming trade will be primarily in PC Continent and you must return double our investment within the following decade".

"Double? In one decade? I'm not sure if that's possible for us. I mean. Our National budget at the highest was around 22 Billion and that was a quarter century ago!"

"It's that or nothing".

"I didn't know we were treating this like a corporate market trade but… Alright". Histoire reached out her hand to shake the president in the deal-

"MISTER PRESIDENT WE HAVE A CODE DELTA!" The president quickly rose from his desk and fixed his tie.

"Where from?"

"Gamindustry, our satellites picked it up a few moments ago, seems like an intercontinental but we're unsure yet." The president looked to Histoire who quickly gave an expression of ignorance.

"Please come with us, both of you". Histoire followed the president while she pondered. She quickly floated behind as they went down stairs, sirens throughout the city blared out as the screams of people quickly overtook it. An automated voice seemed to try to keep order with the people but wasn't doing too well. As they reached the doors police and special forces were ready at the door to make sure the president was secured in this situation. The doors opened and the sounds of people screaming, and the sirens cascaded into the room like a waterfall.

 _Code Delta? An intercontinental? Gamindustry? We don't have interconti-... Unless… Not that! The only one who could access that… Neptune!_

 **A/N**

 **I got this once out pretty quick. It may not be longer than the last chapter but I'm taking my time. I had a burst of inspiration to do this and I managed to get it done. Hope you enjoyed the read! Stick around cuz I got a few more chapters to make!**

 **-NeptuneCPU**


	5. The World Stage

"What're you saying?" Blanc sat at her desk, the Lowee scout stood a few metres back with an anxious expression. "Well come on! I don't have all day!" The scout jumped at Blanc's sudden rage, their posture shrinking in response. "W-Well-"

"WELL WHAT?!" "P-Planeptune was… Destroyed". Blanc stared at them for a moment, almost unable to process what the scout had just said. "Sorry what?"

"The Capital City, the ruins we've been monitoring for some time now, and where the other CPUs rushed to after the news of Purple Heart's appearance. It was destroyed by what we suspect is some sort of modified Nuclear weapon". Blanc stayed silent for a moment.

"W-What do you want to do about-" "The other CPUs, how are they?" The scout looked away for a moment, hesitant to give an answer. "W-We suspect they were… you know-" **SLAM!** Blanc smashed her fist down on her desk, cracking the part she hit and slightly crippling the leg nearest to the hit. "Go find them!" "O-Of course!" The scout rushed out of the room as quickly as possible leaving Blanc to herself and the now deafening silence. _Destroyed… Those two idiots didn't even think it through and look what happened. Let their emotions get the best of them… I guess I should make a public appearance to make sure my citizens stay calm. I have a bad feeling about all of this..._

 **=The World Stage=**

Smoke and debris fell around the area, dust and rubble blanketed the ground like snow. Neptune walked to where she once stood having been blown back by the blast but unharmed. Two dirt covered bodies lay on the ground before her. Leaning down, Neptune grabbed Noire's arm and lifted her up, examining her for a moment before uncaringly dropped her body back to the ground before inspecting Vert. Looking around, the major buildings like Planeptower having partially survived the blast. The ground mostly lay untouched and flattened but most of the minor foundations left over from their night raids had been obliterated and thrown away by the explosion. _Perfect, the groundwork for our new empire has been lain, all that's left is to bring over the materials and get to work. Most of the useful machinery and construction materials were shielded underground so it will take time to resurface them, but it must be done._ Neptune looked back to Noire and Vert, their unmoving states amusing her. _Hah! If only that killed them, though I didn't plan for them to die, not yet. They're probably in a share coma for the time being. Having their share energy being destroyed like antimatter must have been quite the experience for the few instances of consciousness they had._ The sound of an engine as one of the construction vehicles brought a bunch of material ready for repairing the major areas. Another truck followed behind carrying many people, her loyal citizens who were ready to get started on the reconstruction of Planeptune.

"We're ready to get started my lady!" A man shouted before he bowed, the rest of the people bowing in response, showing their undying loyalty to her. Neptune made a devilish grin for a moment before clearing her throat.

"I want a patrol of at least two hundred readied within the hour for securing our borders, establish the radio and telecommunication lines first, then work on a housing unit for our people to stay in temporarily. I want to have at least half of my city rebuilt within the next two weeks". Neptune turned to find Nexus waiting for her by the construction vehicle.

"What's our pop count?" "I haven't finished the count just yet, but so far I have a good eleven thousand, about two thirds of that count are women, children, and the elderly giving us a rough total workforce of maybe seven to eight thousand at most". "How long until the city is completely restored?" "If you want it working than maybe, with everyone working around six to eight hours a day, maybe four weeks. If you want it back to how it was, the advanced tech and energy we had before, you're looking at a few months at least. That, of course, only accounts for the workforce we currently have, not the workforce that may show up if our former citizens return to help. It would maybe be quicker if they're willing to put their backs into it". Neptune turned around and sighed for a moment, looking to her people who were organizing the materials and preparing construction zones. Her gaze then turned to meet with the unconscious CPUs on the ground. After a moment of thought Neptune picked up Vert and Noire, turned to face the mountains and started walking, Nexus watching for a moment before nodding and checking his clipboard. _This continent will finally kneel before its rightful nation._

 **=Lastation=**

Uni sat at the balcony, her heart filled with worry as she watched the horizon and the direction of the Ruins of Planeptune. The wind blowing softly, picking her ribbons and hair up a bit with every short gust. Her thoughts were silent, making sure she doesn't start thinking something that would make her anxious. "Noire… Please be ok. I hope that you weren't caught in that huge flash of light and thunder". As Uni finished her sentence she was interrupted, a member of the Basilicom staff came out to the balcony. "Miss Uni, could you come down to the Basilicom meeting room please?" The woman asked before heading back in. Uni was confused for a moment but followed. After a few moments of following the woman, Uni entered the large meeting room with many members of staff and the government staff as well of all rankings. Uni was surprised and confused as to why such a meeting was being held in a first place, what kind of meeting would require such powerful people to be involved.

"Miss Uni, please have a seat, this is an urgent matter we have to discuss but we have to be calm about it". Uni nodded before sitting down in the seat that her sister would usually sit in for these sorts of meetings. Oddly enough her own seat was missing.

"What's the occasion? What's going on?" The minister of defense spoke up first, everyone else were unwilling to break the news to the candidate.

"Well… You see… We received a notice from Planeptu- I mean the Planeptunian Union sorry, stating that… Your sister, the CPU, had been… Cap-". Uni didn't need to hear the rest, she understood now.

"WHAT?!" Uni stood up from her chair, her burst of outrage stunning many of the members as they hadn't seen her like that before.

"I'm afraid that this new Planeptune that has popped up out of nowhere has a hostile agenda towards the other nations. According to intelligence in Leanbox the CPU there was captured as well. Lady White Heart is fine though since she didn't go to Planeptune". Uni made a fist, her heart rate rising dramatically as she tried to calm herself. Sitting back down, Uni began trying to relax herself. _Getting mad at these people wouldn't be fair to them, they did nothing wrong and weren't in any fault to this. Noire misjudged the situation and should have thought twice about rushing over to Planeptune. I can't make the same mistakes and let my feelings drive my actions._

"So, what's the meeting for then? To relay the news to me? Seems like quite a bit of an over attendance to me with even the major ministers of the nation being here too". Everyone looked to each other before looking back to the candidate.

"Well it was to spread the news to you, but also, more importantly, to make sure you're ready for what comes next". Uni looked to them with more confusion than before. Before Uni could figure a reply a member of the head staff of the Basilicom continued.

"With Lady Black Heart in captivity we don't have a leader. Miss Uni it's your time to take command". "Precisely. We don't know when Lady Black Heart will return so you're going to have to be acting CPU until her return… or…" Uni stared into the distance, unable to think for a moment before she came to her senses.

"Wait, I'm going to have to be CPU?" "Temporarily but yes, that is what we're asking you to do. Without a CPU in charge, a figurehead people trust, the entire nation will fall apart. You have to take action and assure the nation that everything is alright". Uni sighed for a moment, giving her situation some hard thought before looking around to everyone in the meeting. _Noire would want me to act and not hesitate. It's what she would have done in this situation._

"Alright, I'll prepare a speech for tomorrow morning, don't release any information about my sister's disappearance until after my speech. Also lock down the Basilicom until I say to open the doors". The people around her all gleamed, taking notice to Uni's steadfast command and felt more assured.

"Yes, my Lady!".

 **=Lowee=**

"What does Leanbox's minister of Foreign Affairs need here?" Blanc asked staring at the man, his shy gaze looking at the white stone walls.

"Well… We need someone to run Leanbox. Lady Green Heart was the only CPU of the four nations without an heir. We were wondering if either you or one of your younger siblings could possibly take over". Blanc looked at the man with a judgmental expression. "I can't since I'm busy with running Lowee and my little sisters can't because they're too young to run a nation. They don't have the experience". The man stood in silence, unable to think of any other options.

"You're sure there's absolutely nobody in Leanbox fit for even Acting CPU?" The man shook his head to which Blanc sighed. "Geez, you haven't had an heir to Leanbox for how long now and you never prepared for a situation like this…" Blanc thought for a moment, trying to come up with a solution to Leanbox's predicament. _If they don't have anyone who's even capable of using Share Energy than what's the point of trying to even find another CPU._ "Have you thought of trying a council unit? A single collective body to make decisions?" "The ministers don't get alo-" "I DON'T CARE IF THEY GET ALONG! HAVE YOU TRIED IT?!" "U-Uhm… No". "Then try and do it!" The man nervously walked out hoping to not get yelled at again before quickly closing the door behind him. _Geez Leanbox is such a mess. I've got my plate full over here with the whole nuke thing and they're expecting me to take over the role of CPU of another nation?! What the hell were they thinking. I should contact Lastation to make sure they're alright for the time being._

 **=Lastation=**

 **-2 Weeks Later-**

"It's been two weeks since the so called Planeptunian Union reared its face in the international community. Word has spread that the CPUs of Lastation and Leanbox are being held hostage at Planeptunian Union but no action from their respective nations have acted. The speech given by the acting CPU Lady Uni gave insight to the situation, but she seemed to not give any key information to the public's questions which has the public suspecting that the government knows more than their saying. Close monitoring of the new nation has shown dramatic growth as the nation has buildings seemingly popping up overnight. A word from the head of state in Lastation says that the Planeptunian Union may catch up to the other nations technologically within the next few months, this has historians and scientists alike watching the nation carefully as the nation has had the fastest growth than any other in history. If you were hoping to return to visit the new nation than you would have to put that motive aside if you're not formerly from Planeptune. Reports say that the nation is only allowing the entrance of former native citizens into the new nation. The nation has also had multiple border conflicts with Lastation and Lowee over the past two weeks. The military presence of the new nation causing unrest in its neighbors as patrols seem to be endless no matter what side of the nation you're on. In an interview with Lady Uni, she stated that Lastation will try to negotiate the release of its CPU as well as Leanbox's while ignoring any questions about military action. Why Lastation, the most advanced nation at this time, will not engage in a military conflict to ensure its own CPU's protection is unknown and criticised by many of its own and foreign citizens of the nations-". Uni turned the TV off, her glare fixed on where the reporter used to be on the now black screen. _It's not that simple, especially when their being held by a nation armed with DAMN NUCLEAR WEAPONS!_ Uni sighed as she calmed herself down. _I'm being too fragile with my emotional responses…_

Uni got up from her desk (Noire's desk) and walked down to the doorway to be met with a familiar face. "Rom? Ram? What's going on? What're you doing here?" Uni was about to say more when Blanc came up to the door with them. "We're here to talk about Planeptune and our friends". Uni stood still for a moment before nodding and letting them into the room with her.

"I would like to propose a coalition between our nations". Blanc stated. Uni turned to look at Blanc, Rom and Ram running around not listening to the conversation. "A Coalition?"

"Yes, for the moment we don't know what this new Planeptunian Union is going to be doing once it's built up, but we have to be ready to face it. If we work separately we won't get things done at the same time and some of us may fall behind. I fear that war may be inevitable once Planeptune feels it's sufficiently strong in comparison to us. If we form a coalition between our nations and unite we can pool our resources together and form a super nation that may be able to put down Planeptune. At the rate things are going our time is short, the Planeptunian Union grows stronger every day we leave it unchecked and once we run out of time we may as well say goodbye to our people and our nations because it won't be long before Neptune comes for us". Uni sat down at her desk, Blanc only a metre away looking to the former candidate. _Blanc has a point. Noire probably would have been too stubborn and resisted this kind of suggestion right away and wasted time. It also makes it easier for us that Leanbox is leaderless. If we form a join government then that would fix all our problems at once!_

"I understand Blanc, but who would be in charge?"

"All of us, though one of us would have to take charge of overseeing Leanbox since there's nobody in leadership there". Uni thought for a moment, crossing her arms as her gaze met the ceiling of the room.

"Alright, I agree with this, but I can't rule over Lastation and Leanbox and Rom and Ram can't either since they're…" Both of their gazes fell upon the two candidates running around with Uni's pet Bandicoot Clutter. _They're definitely not ready to rule a nation…_

"So, what do you suppose we do until we implement this new form of government?" Uni asked, her eyes trained on Blanc who was thinking.

"Probably just run things as normal for the time being. I will try to brief Rom and Ram on this, but I doubt they'll be able to run anything properly. Leave the leadership of Leanbox to me for the time being, I will work something out. Thanks for your time Uni". Blanc walked over to Rom and Ram addressing their leave, the two groaning before following their sister.

"Bye Uni! Bye miss Uni!" The two candidates quickly followed their sister out of the room leaving Uni to herself.

Turning around, Uni spun the chair, her arms crossed, as she stared at the ceiling in thought, the quiet looming onto her as the thoughts in her head were the only noise she could now hear. _We need to make some sort of difference quickly or I feel things are only going to get worse… Wait. Where's Nepgear? I was so caught up in the whole Planeptune coming back out of nowhere and Noire being captured to realise that Nepgear wasn't with Neptune. What happened to her?_

 **=The Planeptunian Union=**

"Why _did_ you dispatch of Nepgear like that?" Nexus asked, Neptune sitting in her new throne in the rebuilt Basilicom. Workers all around her measuring for the walls and remodeling. "Would it not have been easier to just move her somewhere where she couldn't interfere? Especially when you cared so much for her". Neptune didn't look to the man, her eyes trained on the doors at the other end of the long Basilicom.

"I needed to test myself. Killing Nepgear was to make sure I was completely committed to my plan. I was killing two birds with one stone, making sure Nepgear didn't get in the way, and my own feelings as well". Nexus just stared for a moment before accepting the answer, feeling anymore questions may annoy her, and that's the last thing he would want at this time. After a moment, a thought came to mind which pressed him to ask another question.

"The former citizens of Planeptune. They're proving quite the help with rebuilding our nation. At the rate we're going the nation should be rebuilt within the month, maybe sooner, what's your plan after that?" Neptune stayed silent, seemingly ignoring him, her gaze unchanging. "Do you not trust me? After all I've done?" "That's... not it. I'm thinking about the future, beyond these 'refugees' we call our former citizens". "Do you not recognize them as our own? Was it not the plan to use their support to gain traction?" "They're… Unnecessary". "What?" "I have no need for disloyal scum who come into my nation. Foreign citizens coming here are fine, but traitors have no place". Nexus stared at his leader, his heart began to waver, nervous of what her motives may be in this situation.

"What do you plan to do? Do they not deserve to be forgiven for deserting us in our time of need since they're helping rebuild? Nobody wants to suffer, and they found a way out-" "Their way out was to leave everyone else with the scraps while they dined with the enemy, leaving us to starve. That betrayal is unforgivable". Nexus stood shocked, his thoughts zeroing in on a singular solution that he suspects she came to. "Wait, you're not going to-" "Guards!" Neptune's call echoed through the half built Basilicom, two women in heavy plated armor responded as they came to her, kneeling as they reached the throne. "Yes, my lady?" They said in unison. "When the reconstruction of the city is complete, and expansion begins, execute order Alpha Nine and then Xi Four. Confirm with me beforehand and relay this message to the border patrols and public guards. Before commencing, perform a reconfirm in all districts and await my command". The two women stomped their foot before turning and walking out of the Basilicom.

"I thought we were going to make the former citizens and nations like us?" A thought crept into Neptune's mind, her eyes trained on the two guards as they left. "Yes. We're going to MAKE the other nations and people like us". Neptune got up from her throne, stepping down to where Nexus stood before passing him like he wasn't there and walked towards the Basilicom doors.

"Where're you going my lady?" Nexus called. Neptune stopped before turning, her eyes finally meeting his, her eyes filled with a cold essence. "Nowhere you'd need to know". Neptune didn't wait for a reply, turning back towards the doors and pushed them open, leaving him in the room alone with the workers.

Walking out into the open area, the outside of her Basilicom now refitted with a garden spanning a stretch of green ten hectares long. Passing through, the newly green grass and growing buds around her were a change of scenery from the harsh cold winter snows of the mountains. She had overseen the construction but never taken the time to admire the greenery. Layouts for masonry in the dirt outlined the gravel path she walked, Neptune closing her eyes as she listened to the sounds around her. _So peaceful…_ Reaching the end of the garden, the entrance guards let her through without a word, Neptune just walked, making her way towards somewhere she didn't remember, but she could feel the way she needed to go.

After a few hours of walking, the sun setting upon the horizon, Neptune came to the beach. The sounds of the waves crashing on the rocks and the water running up the sand and retreating filled her ears. Neptune took her shoes off and her parka, leaving only her underdress as she walked towards the waters, sitting down on the sand to watch the waves go by.

 _I never would have appreciated this before; the way things move and sound around you. My other self was too naive, too childish. I could never hope to get anything done like that. I never took the time to really stop and admire the world around me._ Neptune stared off over the waters, the sun setting as it changed to a deep red-orange colour. _Sometimes… The most beautiful things… are also the most violent._ Closing her eyes, Neptune allowed the sounds around her to immerse her. _This place is familiar, a special spot, a secret little beach._ Neptune dug her hand into the sand, the grains running off as she lifted it out of the ground, a sparkle shining here and there as the grains poured down. _My mentor, the former CPU of Planeptune… She showed me this place… The Share Beach. This place and its properties are unknown to everyone else, forgotten in time. Also…_ Neptune looked back to the setting sun, having not moved an inch from when she last gazed. _It doesn't run at the same speed as the rest of the world, time here slowed to a halt. That… I remember… Was her doing._

 **=Flashback=**

"I love this beach…" Neptune lay next to an older woman, her long purple hair blowing in the winds from the sea. "You do? Why? What's so special about this beach?" The woman stayed quiet, her eyes closed as she took in the sounds around her. "This beach is special to me, it's a place of harmony and peace. I used my share energy to slow this place's time, so I could enjoy it longer. If you look". She lifted up sand in her hands, glitters and shining sparkles littered within the sand glowed and shimmered before she slowly released the heap. "My share energy runs deep here, although I cannot use any share energy here. As a punishment for tampering with the time of this area, I age normally on the beach". Neptune stared at her mentor, her gaze shifting to the rolling clouds. "I don't mind though, it just makes me appreciate it more knowing I don't have an eternity to spend here". "Do you think I will appreciate it like you do someday?" The woman's purple eyes met with Neptune's, her gentle gaze meeting her candidate.

"Maybe. One cannot know pleasure without also knowing pain. When you're older Neptune, I hope one day you will be able to appreciate something like this without having to know the suffering that comes along with it". Her hand came up to pet Neptune's head, the candidate leaning into it.

"Maybe one day you'll be CPU, have a candidate of your own, a people of your own who respect and follow you, and a land to call your own. Have rivals, enemies, and the likes as well that comes with it. One day, maybe you'll have it all. Just remember though Neptune that the pleasure you wish to appreciate comes at a price. Whether you're willing to pay that price, however large it may be, is up to you". Neptune leaned up against her mentor, the CPU wrapping her arms around her younger sister. "I wish I could be your candidate forever!" Neptune cheered, **%# &^!$ **smiled at her sister before looking off to the ocean. "I wish I could be your big sister forever as well Neptune".

 **=Flashback End=**

Neptune gazed down at the sand next to her, the vacant area creating a feeling of sadness in the CPU. _What was her name again…?_

 **=The Planeptune Nuclear Bunker=**

"Noire". Coming to, Noire sluggishly opened her eyes, Vert sat in front of her with a worried expression. "Huh?" Noire lethargically dragged herself up into a sitting position, her droopy gaze meeting Vert's as she tried to stay attentive enough to communicate. "What's going on?" Noire managed to ask, Vert realising Noire hadn't completely come to. Vert helped Noire up as best she could, Noire's increasing consciousness slowly made her realise their situation. "Why're we in… a jail cell?" Noire sat up looking around the old concrete room, her body feeling uncomfortably weak. "We were captured by Neptune, we're where she was hiding before I'm guessing. It doesn't seem too hard of a situation to get out of… but this…" Vert eyed her's and Noire's cuffs, the familiar material making her heart sink. "This is going to be a huge problem…" "Anti-Crystal restraints? How'd Neptune get a hold of these?" "I think we should be more worried about how much she has left, seeing she made these would only suggest she has enough to make cuffs without a second thought. That bomb too, that was also filled with some sort of anti-crystal plasma, for the instant I was conscious during the blast I was able to recognize the feeling". Noire looked down at the floor, her legs were restraint to which she noticed Vert was not. "Why am I restrained here too? Why're you allowed to move around freely?" "Maybe Neptune considered you more of a threat?" Noire groveled for a moment before she weakly pushed herself back to the wall, so she could rest, the anti-crystal cuffs making sitting an effort. "How long has it been? Do you know?" Vert stayed quiet for a moment, looking around the room, no openings anywhere except on the door which was sealed shut from the outside. "Not sure, we were out for some time though". Vert walked over and sat next to Noire, wincing as it hurt to sit down with the energy inside her being stolen.

"How're you able to walk? I can barely keep myself upright". Noire questioned, her eyes closed trying to conserve herself.

"I've been awake for a while, maybe what felt like a day or two before you came to. I got used to the anti-crystal around my wrists, but it still hurts to make any major movements. Just take things slow and you'll be alright". Noire stared at Vert for a second before sluggishly rested herself back against the wall, closing her eyes again. _I hope Uni and everyone else is ok… Hopefully I can get out of this soon._

 **=PC Continent=**

"What the hell is going on in Gamindustri?!" The president of PC continent slammed his hand down, Histoire flinching as she was being seemingly interrogated. Histoire panicked for a second, trying to piece together an answer. "I-I'm not sure". "You're not sure… You're not sure?! That's the best you can say?!" "I've been in PC continent as a foreign diplomat trying to arrange our meeting for a few weeks now. I haven't any idea what's going on in Gamindustry… Well… I may have an idea, but I don't know". "An idea? What is it". "The leader of Planeptune. Neptune. She had her memories erased a long time ago by an injury, but before she had it erased she was a radicalist. My guess is that she may have gotten her memories back somehow and is using her new mental state to attempt to revive Planeptune. When I left the nation, it was in ruins, and was on the verge of collapse. If she used a nuclear bomb than she has both begun to revive the nation as well as finished constructing the weapons at a secret location only she would know". The man stared at Histoire, unsure what to think of her theory. "And if this is true? What do you believe will happen?" Histoire thought for a moment, memories of the old Neptune flooding back into her head, the extremist views of her friend causing heartache and worry.

"So, let me get this straight. A radicalist is in charge of possibly, I know the nation was in economic ruin but that could change, one of the most powerful nations on the planet?" Histoire, sorting her emotions, kept her head down giving a quick nod. The president gave an annoyed and frustrated look before pacing quickly, unable to conclude. "Just great…"

 **=The Next Day=**

 **=2:34PM=**

 **Lastation News**

- **BREAKING NEWS** \- Earlier today we have gotten confirmation from the Lastation government stating that Leanbox is currently under Planeptunian military occupation! A large force of Planeptunians have been stationed around the borders leading from Leanbox to both Lastation and Lowee. We're unable to contact the news station in Leanbox but we assume that the nation is on lockdown for the time being. The stranger piece of this is that the Temporary government put in place of the CPU, the Central Committee of Leanbox, has made no declarations or statements on the issue and the Leanbox military has yet to mobilise in response to the Planeptunian presence. We're uncertain on any details on the situation but we suspect something is going on in the background of the events. Lastation News.

 **=3 hours Ago=**

"You're coming to me for what?" Neptune sat glaring at the men in front of her, she could vaguely remember their faces, the members of the Leanbox Central Committee.

"We would like to offer Leanbox's Vassalation in place of a more permanent place of power in the Leanbox puppet government". Neptune tapped her finger on the arm of her throne in thought. _Are they serious? Though this could be some sort of trick… Leanbox in its state could beat us in its current state… Vassalation would give us more manpower and more land for industry, and the possibility of annexing the nation…_

"My lady". Nexus looked to Neptune with concern. "I feel this may be a bad ch-" "Alright, I accept your offer". Nexus flinched in surprise, stepping back as the men grinned at each other. "On one condition". The men looked to her, their hearts stopped as she got up from her throne. "The nation and its army will demilitarise outside the city under Planeptunian supervision and all supplies will be brought to the Planeptunian Union immediately. If this is failed to be met by the time I reach the country with my military to occupy I will see it as a declaration of war". The men gulped, their smiles ripped from their lips as they shrunk beneath Neptune's intimidating stature. "D-D-Deal". The men hesitantly agreed to the terms, Neptune smiling in triumph. The men quickly gathered themselves and walked out of the Basilicom, Neptune sitting back down, her mind running with thoughts of the future. Nexus's chest heaved with worry and anxiety, his mouth wanting to denounce her choice, but he felt unable to move, paralyzed by her presence.

 **=Leanbox (Under Military Occupation)=**

Neptune walked into the large room, the air stirred with talk of the situation. The men who had visited her with the deal sitting in the main stage, their position surrounded by other members of the committee. As the door closed behind her, Neptune walked forwards to the open podium from speaking, the voices of the people slowly dying down as the Planeptunian Leader made her way up to talk. Reaching the podium, Neptune looked around the room, members of the public seemed to be present as well as the members of the committee, thoughts spinning in Neptune's head as she arranged her speech.

"Earlier today, I was given quite the proposition from the Central Committee of Leanbox. I was offered, to my surprise and, to be honest, interest, the Vassalation of Leanbox to the Planeptunian Union". Almost cutting her off, voices fluttered around the room in surprise and confusion of Neptune's words.

"I will give all the details of the deal. As of today, Leanbox will become a protectorate of the Planeptunian Union, a partner in trade, technology, and industry, in exchange for your unconditional support. As we speak, the Leanbox military is being dismantled and reorganized in the Planeptune capital, integrating into the Planeptune military. The people of Leanbox will see little change in the beginning, but as the months and soon years go on, we, the people of the Planeptunian Union, hope to see no need for Vassalation any longer. The decision... Of not being a Vassal of the Planeptunian Union, is not up for Leanbox to decide any longer". The men at the top of the committee's eyes widened, Neptune's gaze meeting theirs to see the obvious look of betrayal. "The Planeptunian Union will from here on out be under full control of the Leanbox territory, government, military, economy, and any other form of service. The Central Committee shall be dismantled and replaced by an elective representative in a democratic voting system to which they shall be able to speak for the people of the former nation of Leanbox". The entire room rang a deafening silence, the shock and distraught people were unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

"People of Leanbox…"

"Welcome to the Planeptunian Union".

 **A/N:**

 **I would like to thank everyone who reads this and is still interested in how my story will go for waiting so patiently. It took some time for me to get this out since I got some writers block while making this, but I figured some stuff out. It may feel a bit rushed, but I hope it still feels smooth enough to be a good read! Thanks so much!**

 **-Neptune CPU**


	6. A New Order

"How could this happen… Leanbox…" Blanc rested her head in her arms on her desk, her face against the surface as she thought. _Those stupid committee members… To think they would just hand over Leanbox to Neptune. I don't know how this could get any worse…_

"Is this a bad time, my lady?" A man stood at her door, his uniform signifying he was from the basilicom staff. "What is it?"

"I was told to relay this to you. Neptune would like to negotiate with both Lastation and Lowee. She gave this notice to us a few minutes ago via a messenger". _Negotiate? Is she talking about Leanbox?_ The man stared as he entered the room, closed the door behind him and walking towards his lady. "Is everything alright?" "Y-Yes I'm fine, I'm just preoccupied with a lot at the moment". "Would you like me to say you cannot attend then? I doubt the people would like to see you over stressed and busy". "No no… I can go, I just need a moment to think some things over". The man nodded before heading to the door, putting his hand on the knob before pausing. "Oh yes I almost forgot…" "Hm? What is it?" The man turned to Blanc with a look of determination on his face, his hand reaching into his coat pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

"Hail Planeptune". His finger pressed against the tri-

"Sis! Look at my drawing!" The door burst open knocking the man over onto the floor, the gun falling out of his hands, the sound of the object hitting the ground grabbing Ram's attention.

Immediately taking this opportunity, Blanc summoned her hammer and threw it at the man, Ram stepped back in fear of what was going on. The man tried to dodge but it caught his leg trapping him on the floor. Blanc began to walk over to him, a look of rage filled her very being as the man struggled under her heavy hammer. The man stopped struggling, looking around for a moment taking notice to Ram and the approaching Blanc, pressure filling his chest as he tried to figure a way out. Blanc reached the man who was looking directly back at her, his look of determination hadn't left him for some reason. "You think you can just come in here and try to kill me?! You piece of shit!" Blanc raised her foot to stomp on him, the man quickly reacting as he reached out and grabbed her foot and pushed her back making her fall over. "Hail…" The man reached for his gun, Blanc disoriented from hitting her head against the floor unable to get up. "Planeptune…" The man picked up his gun and aimed at Ram, Blanc coming to her senses and realised what he was going to do.

"RAM!-"

 **=A New Order=**

"The assassin wasn't from Planeptune?" Uni reconfirmed. The scout in front of her nodding her head. "The records show from data collected from the captive that they'd lived their entire lives inside of Lowee without having ever even visited the other nations". Uni sat back in her chair, her mind filled with grim thoughts. _Ram… I will go see them when I have some time…_ Uni looked back to the scout.

"Tell the basilicom staff to close down the basilicom, there will be no more public meetings until the situation has died down. The only people allowed to see me are inner staff members, congress, and anyone I personally request. I also want to double the security of the basilicom". The scout nodded in response before leaving the room to relay the commands. _To think Blanc's own people would try to kill her… I bet they saw a pretty big opportunity with there being no real heir to Blanc except her younger sisters who're too inexperienced. They must be trying to recreate the conditions that Leanbox had… I have to be vigilant, it's impossible all of my citizens haven't been seduced by the new Planeptune._ Uni walked out of the room and towards the balcony, resting her arms against the railing feeling the wind blow against her hair. Her eyes trained on the towering nation in the distance where ruins used to lay. _Oh Noire, I hope you're alright… I wasn't ready for all of this, to be CPU, to take your place, even though I thought I was… I'm so stupid. I swear Noire, I will save you!_

Getting up from the railing, Uni had an idea, a risky and dangerous idea but an idea nonetheless. _I WILL bring you back Noire! I know what to do!_ A burst of confidence raged in Uni's heart as she walked towards the basilicom boardroom, the woman at the door guarding it since there was a meeting of the congress noticed Uni before stepping out of the way to let her through, Uni nodding before making her way inside. _I just have to get the congress to agree with me._ Entering the room, Uni could hear the members arguing with each other, a common occurrence in the Lastation Congress meetings. Uni said nothing as she made her way up to her spot in the room, some members who weren't fixated on yelling at other members about the strife of international events had noticed her enter. A quite and whispers had started to grow, more and more people confused why their acting CPU had intruded on a meeting she wasn't involved in, her input in the problem being made a few days prior. Sitting down, Uni's gaze traced around the room, more and more people ceased to argue in the face of their leader.

"Has something happened my lady? Something important enough to have needed you to interrupt our meeting?" Uni stared at the woman for a moment before her gaze meeting with everyone else.

"I have devised a plan, though risky as it is… To get Noire back". Murmurs of uncertainty and confused spread across the people, some staying quiet while others talked amongst each other.

"It's just an idea at this moment but if you agree to it I hope the idea can become more refined into a more probable possibility". Uni took a deep breath, her nervousness towards their answer catching her breath. "Lastation will help Planeptune economically, but in exchange-" "Are you insane?!" A man shouted out in the back, other people looking to one other. "The Planeptunian Union is growing every single day! We can't help them! They would overtake us in no time if we did that!" Uni raised her hand for him to stop speaking, the man frowned before sitting back down, crossing his arms in dissatisfaction. "It will only be temporary, but the basic idea is this: We help Planeptune with our manpower and resources, and in exchange they return our CPU to us. The reason I came to this conclusion is because Planeptune knows it will one day become more powerful enough than the other nations, just like it used to be, so speeding that up will be much more appealing to Neptune. This deal may seem very appealing to the Planeptunian people as well, maybe even allow them to realise the path of war that their leader is on and rebel against it. The only winner here will be Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox, and the people of Planeptune. Neptune, if she agrees to these terms, will allow us to influence her people even to the most minute amount of time, but it should be enough. That is why I am confident in this plan". The room was deafeningly quiet, the people looking to her in disbelief. _I knew it, they're going to shoot it down-_ "This idea of yours Lady Uni, may be the solution we need. I mean, we haven't come to any form of conclusions that we can agree to in here even in a majority vote, so why not give the Lady's idea a try?" "You're both insane! The people of this nation will think you are as well! Planeptune is too powerful for us to be assisting, our statistics have predicted they'll overtake us in every meaningful way within the month! They have a motivated radicalist workforce tens of thousands strong whom are hell bent on our annihilation! If we help them then they'll just kill us quicker-" "But what other choice do we have? You all sound like you've given up and are accepting defeat. If we really are defeated than what have we to lose?" The female senator replied, the man grumbled before sitting down without a protest. "We'll go with your solution my lady. It's all we have left".

 **=The Planeptunian Union=**

 **-The next day-**

"My Lady, the Lastation leader is requesting your acquaintance to a meeting. She would like to negotiate from what we can tell is an Economic cooperation plan". "Oh has she now? How clever of her. I would deny this meeting but there are some things I want to talk about with the CPUs. Tell her I agree to this meeting but only if the leader of Lowee is present as well. I have my own things to state". The woman nodded before bowing and leaving the room, Nexus entered the room passing by the woman with an unsure look on his face. "Ah yes, Nexus, I was wanting to ask on the progression of our mountain project?" Nexus rubbed the back on his next while not meeting his leader's eye contact. "It's going fine I guess…" "Is something the matter?" "This project, we aren't actually going to-" "Of course we are, after the research was recovered from our spies in PC continent I absolutely think it's necessary that we take advantage of the technology and our access to the resources. I just have to make my case and point to the meeting that has just come up and things will all align perfectly". Neptune got up from her throne walking towards the side doors to go up the tower, signally for him to follow her. "M-Meeting?" Neptune called an elevator to come down, the tower's peak had been modified to handle a faster elevator, the elevator going from the top floor to the bottom within a few seconds. When the doors opened they entered, Neptune and Nexus holding the bars on the side for stability as the doors closed behind them and the elevator quickly launched itself up the tower. "The lastation leader requested that I come to Lastation for negotiations on economics. They're willing to assist us with our development, though I doubt without something in return". The elevator reached the top of the tower, a veranda stretched all the way around the peak which overlooked the entire nation. "Such a nice view, the tower's new height makes this so nice". "Well it is now the tallest tower on the planet, five hundred seventy two metres is very hard to match".

The two looked at the new life they'd built below them, their months of planning and efforts had paid off as Planeptune was almost finished being restored. The land going from ruins to a urban industrial paradise, cranes which had been constructed within the first weeks stood along scaffolding and structures of buildings and monuments yet to come to fruition. Neptune's eyes admired the sight while Nexus stood with a nervous gaze at the railing, his mind clouded with thoughts that trouble and disturb him.

"My lady, if we do this-".

"We're doing this no matter what you say Nexus, the opinions of the mouse mean nothing to the tiger. I think you of all people should understand what I mean".

"Are you saying I don't matter?" "Not anymore". Nexus took a step back as Neptune turned to face him, her intimidating gaze piercing his nerves freezing him.

"You matter not to my plans anymore, whether you exist anymore means nothing. You don't think I haven't begun to learn of your wavering loyalty? I can feel the disruption and conflictions which exist in your mind". Nexus couldn't think of anything to say, his mind blanking as she took a step closer, his eyes identifying a bloodthirsty intent building in her.

"I put you in this position because I trusted you would have an unwavering loyalty which could've been admired, but it seems that I was wrong. Do my decision, my plans, disturb you?" Nexus felt a pressure building, his mind wanted to protest against his lady but his body wouldn't move, wouldn't obey his will. A feeling of dread and anxiety filling his chest as he helplessly tried to make any form of motion.

"You want to know something Nexus?" Neptune stood in front of the tall man, his height towering her but her power and influence dwarfing him.

"There is no place for uncertainty in a nation like mine, therefore you have no place either". Neptune's hand darted into a punch connecting with his stomach completely knocking the wind out of him, Nexus falling to his knees in shock. Neptune stared at the helpless man as she walked around to stand behind him.

"I hope you enjoyed life Nexus, because you're about to say goodbye to it all".

"WAIT NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS MY LADY! I CAN HELP YOU STILL, IM USEFUL! PLEASE!" Nexus weakly grabbed Neptune's ankle in plead.

"People who grovel and beg towards the powerful make me sick. Go die with the rest of the filth in this world". Neptune kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground, quickly acting to grab his shirt collar and dragged him towards the edge of the tower under the railing. She threw him forwards and grabbed him by his ankle so he hung by his leg from the building.

"I will admit Nexus. I favoured you quite highly out of our revolutionaries, but you've all but proven your true worth. Say hi to the pavement for me, and don't make too much of a mess". Neptune let go of his ankle letting the man drop, his screaming slowly dropping as he fell the length of the tower. Neptune leaned over the railing and watched until he couldn't be made out from her height to which she turned and walked towards the elevator.

 _It's too bad I couldn't hear that pitiful excuse for a Planeptunian hit the ground, splating like the useless jumble of flesh and blood that he was._

Neptune looked around her city, the clouds darkening as the sun set further. She grinned before turning back and entering the elevator, leaving the scene.

 **=Lastation Basilicom=**

 **-The Next Day-**

"She'll never agree to that!" Uni slammed her hand down on her desk in frustration, her scout took a step back in hesitation.

"W-Well I'm sorry my lady but those were her words. She wants the CPU of Lowee present-" "I heard you before you don't need to repeat that…" Uni dug her fingernails into her palm, completely at a loss of options. "I need to gamble that… We need Noire back more than ever and-" Uni gasped in realisation as a solution came to her. "I could convince her to negotiate Vert's release too!" Uni stood up from her desk in glee. "If we can get Vert back than maybe we could rally the people of Leanbox and get them free! YES!" Uni turned on her PC and called Blanc. _Now I just have to get a hold of her…_ No answer. "Shit… I'm going to have to take a trip to Lowee. Make some adjustments for the meetings I had planned later today please. If anyone asks just tell them I'm gone to Lowee with diplomatic urgency!" Uni didn't wait for her scout to respond as she rushed past and out to the balcony where she transformed and flew as fast as she could north to Lowee.

"U-Uhm… Ok..."

 **=Lowee Basilicom=**

"My lady?" Blanc faintly heard her scout knock on her bedroom door. "The people are starting to worry about you. They're wondering if you're alright". Blanc didn't answer, hearing the scout sign and walk away leaving her. Blanc's face stuffed in her pillow which was stained with tears.

 _Ram… I wish I was the one who got shot…_ Blanc's mind filled with the sights of her sister in the hospital bed, surgery after surgery as they attempted to treat her only to fail. The bullet getting stuck inside her behind her heart's artery severing her blood flow. The sights of her sister's face as she fell to the ground. _Why did I have to stop him from killing me! Ram wouldn't have-!_

Blanc's bedroom door flew open as Uni allowed herself in startling the CPU. "Uni?!" "Get the hell up Blanc! You look pitiful!" Uni walked up to the bed grabbing Blanc by her waist, the CPU refusing to move from her spot gripping the bed pulling the sheets and blanket with her off onto the floor. "Why can't you just let me sulk…"

"Because your the CPU! Sulk on your own time!" "But we don't have any free time…" "EXACTLY now get up!" Blanc slugginly got up from the floor, her sleep deprivation evident with her black sacks under her eyes.

"You're a mess Blanc. Go take a shower". Blanc mumbled for a second before listening and getting into her washroom to take a shower.

"Miss Uni!" Uni turned around to see Rom rushing up to her with tears streaking as she gripped her friend like she were on the brink of death. "Miss Uni! Wahah!" Rom sobbed in her friends arms. "Hey Rom, it's been a while". Rom nodded while rubbing her cheeks into Uni's chest. Uni could feel the young girl in her arms shaking in emotional dismay, bringing up her own sadness for the loss of Ram which she had been suppressing. Uni shook her head to clear her thoughts bringing herself back to a more controlled mental state.

Sitting down on Blanc's bed, Uni let Rom cry herself out in her arms, knowing and understanding that she really needed it. _Rom… I wish there were something I could do…_

 **-continue this part-**

 **=Lastation International Summit=**

"I would like to thank both of you for coming to this. I thought that neither of you would come but you have both proven me wrong. Lastation has been seeing considerable growth throughout the past year, our citizen's standard of living has increased by 2.3% and overall our exports and trade are also seeing an increase-" "I'm sorry but I don't believe we all agreed to come to this meeting just to talk about our economic successes and failures". Neptune interrupted, Uni glancing at the Planeptune leader quickly before closing her eyes. "There is more to these meetings than just saying what you need to say. There's also a share of information such as economic and political successes. Therefore what I'm saying is in a sense important. This is an international meeting so we shall share our information first before the main event". Neptune just shrugged before sitting back, Blanc ticked off my her former ally.

"I think you need to show a bit more respect Neptune. Just because Planeptune is as strong as we again are doesn't mean you get to treat us like shit!" Blanc barked at the Planeptune Leader. Neptune staring back at her, her snear not budging making Blanc twitch with anger. Uni put her hand infront of both of them, signaling her interruption.

"Please, can we be civil for at least a few minutes? The summit has barely started" Blanc sat back down crossing her arms, Neptune not changing her stance while glancing at Uni and Blanc. "Thank you. Now can we please continue?" Neptune waved her hand saying to continue, Blanc giving a frustrated nod to Uni for her to commence. Uni stood up getting ready to say what she was wanting to say.

"Alright. Well first I would also like to say that recent events have caused a considerable amount of civil unrest in my nation. Most likely Lowee and Leanbox have experienced this as well. This could make things difficult in the future so I would like to possibly host another festival? This could quell the discontentment in the continent. All nations and people will be welcome, but where this is held is what I would like to debate with you both". Uni finished, sitting back down, Blanc's anger was slowly fading, acknowledging Uni's ability to find solutions. Neptune just stared at Uni, not giving any hints of her thoughts. Blanc was about to stand up but was beat to it by Neptune.

"Have you any preassumed locations to host this festival?" Neptune questioned Uni, her suspisciousness of Uni was announced which Uni took notice to immediately. "Well I did, three locations as of now. I could host the festival in southern Lastation near the border to Leanbox with an ocean view. It could also be held in either Central Lowee or… in northern Planeptune on the Loween border". Blanc's eyes widened at her suprise that Uni would even consider Planeptune a hosting spot, considering the reasons behind the unrest. Neptune let a grin of pleasure be expressed on her face at Uni's suggestion. Uni put her hand up for them to hold their thoughts.

"I've chosen these locations for strategic reasons. Central Lowee, the capital, because Lowee is the nation with the most civil unrest. This would allow easy access and less hassle for the peoples of Lowee to attend. I've also chosen Northern Planeptune because one: the location will be just on the border with Lowee which would also make travel from Lowee to Planeptune relatively easy, and two: to clear up any missconceptions that the people may have of Planeptune. I'm sure that if people spend some time in Planeptune than maybe such civil unrest will quell even a little bit. This event, regardless of where it's held, will show that the people of this continent haven't changed, regardless of recent events. We're all still a part of Gamindustry".

"I would like to interject. I would not like to host the festival". Neptune stood up and announced which took Uni off guard. "I-I thought you would have liked to?" Uni questioned to which Neptune

"Hosting the festival in the future would not be in the interest of the people of Planeptune and would interfere with plans we have in the north to which I will get to later". Neptune finished her statement and sat down, not giving anything else to the two.

"Uhm… Alright then, Central Lowee?" "I would happily host the festival. My people really need this". Uni turned to Neptune. "Will your borders open to allow your people to go to this festival?" Neptune thought for a moment. "I'll think about it". Uni sighed, unsatisfied with the answer she was given.

"Alright, well that's all I had to say for the general announcements. Anyone else?" Blanc and Neptune both shook their heads which Uni then took to furthering the summit.

"Right, well then lets get down to the real reason well all attended this". Uni looked to Neptune which Neptune looked back. "Right the economic deal thing you wanted. What about it?"

"I speak on the behalf of both Lastation and Lowee, but we would like the make a deal. Lastation and Lowee will give our men and resources to assist Planeptune's buildup, but in return we would like you to return Noire and Vert. We're not asking for Leanbox, just the release and transfer of both the CPU in your custody. In return we will assist your construction and buildup for a month". Neptune studdied both the leader's expressions. Uni had a desperate expression and Blanc showed signs of anxiety. Neptune closed her eyes for a second in thought before standing up. "Alright". Uni smiled in glee, turning to Blanc who looked shocked that they had been able to make such a gamble work. "But". Uni felt her heart jump, her gaze shot quickly back to Neptune who had an evil smile painted on her face. "The far west and northern lands of Lowee. I want them". "WHAT?!" Blanc yelled at Neptune. "YOU THINK I'LL JUST GIVE YOU MY LAND?!" "Yes. If you really want those CPU's back. A CPU is the hope and faith of an entire nation. A manifestaion of their hopes and dreams in human form. Would you not say the life of a CPU is worth that of an entire nation? Especially two?" "You were pretty ready to get rid of those hopes and dreams when you nuked your own land Neptune". "You're right, their lives are completely worthless to me, garbage if you would like to say. Garbage is thrown away so let me say this. If you say no to my request, when I get back to Planeptune I'll do just that. Throw them away. You'll have proven to me their worth. Their lives together were not worth a few hundred kilometres of square land". Uni's hand tightened in her anger and frustration. _This… It wasn't supposed to go like this! I'm putting their lives on the line! I made the situation worse! Blanc will never give Neptune her land, not with the ammount of unrest in her nation, they'd overthrow her! I don't know what to do! Oh Noire, what do I do! Sis!_

"... Fine". Uni's gaze darted to Blanc who had tears in her eyes. Uni shocked by what Blanc had just replied. _No way…_ "But the development time will only be two weeks, not a month if i'm giving you my land". "Done". Neptune was exstatic, playing with the girl's emotions had worked.

Blanc looked to Uni, her anger blazing as her stare tore into Uni. "You fucking owe me. This better be worth it!" Blanc turned to Neptune who looked very satisfied with the deal. "I have around fifteen thousand people out in that land. Give me a week to a week and a half to relocate them". "Anyone left behind will be under my nation so you better work quickly if you want them all". Neptune snickered at the angered CPU, a twitch of annoyance grew on Blanc as she stared down Neptune. _Who does she think she is! Acting all high and might._ Blanc turned away and grabbed Uni's shoulder sleeve and pulled her to a corner to talk.

"You knew she would do something! Why'd you invite me!" Blanc whispered. "I had to! She wouldn't come if you weren't here! We wouldn't have the CPUs back if you weren't here either". "If i didn't come i would still have HALF MY LAND!" Blanc accidentally yelled to which a giggle rose from Neptune who was getting ready to leave. Blanc took a step back from Uni with a glare on her face. "You don't care though do you. I just lost fifteen thousand people's homes to Neptune. You think the fifteen thousand people are going to agree that losing their homes for two people's lives were worth it?! EVEN IF THEY'RE CPUs? I don't think so and I'm starting to have my doubts on whether or not those two are even worth saving at this point. It seems like a waste of time-. You know what?! I changed my mind-" Blanc was about to head to Neptune when Uni quickly grabbed her arm. "Wait Blanc! Neptune won't make a deal like this again!" "LIKE I CARE! I'M DOING WHAT'S NECESSARY FOR MY PEOPLE! IM NOT PUTTING A FEW THOUSAND OF MY PEOPLE INTO HOMELESSNESS FOR SOME FIGUREHEADS!" Blanc tugs her arm but Uni refuses to give in. "You can't do this Blanc! We need them!" "WE? No… You need them. I'VE LOST SO MUCH UNI BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT! YOU DON'T CARE!" Blanc ripped her hand from Uni's grasp almost knocking the girl over. "You'll never understand because you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love! Neptune killed Ram! And i won't let her take anything else away from me!"

"Neptune… She didn't kill Ram, Blanc!" "Huh? You're defending her now?! That tyranical bitch is taking everything from me and you're SIDING WITH HER- OH OH NOW I UNDERSTAND! I understand perfectly what's going on here. You WANT ME TO LOSE EVERYTHING!"

"What? No! That's not-" "Let's make a deal with Neptune since she's such a nice person that she DEFINATELY WONT SCREW OVER BLANC- OH FUCK YOU UNI! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET THEM DISIGNATE YOU AS ACTING CPU!" "What?" Uni looked to Blanc in shock, unsure of what to think of what Blanc just spouted.

"Oh you didn't know? Why, Lastation WAY back made a deal with me like Planeptune did with Leanbox. A leadership pact to which the respective CPUs of eachothers nations have the option to take control if the other CPU is unable to or a candidate for acting CPU is unfit to do so. I could have just, with the say of the word, taken leadership from you and made sure that Lastation was heading in the right direction. But NOOOOOO I had to let YOU take control. Such a fool of me. Someone like you wasn't worthy to lead a nation as powerful as Lastation". "Someone like me?! What's that supposed to mean?!" "IT MEANS WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT IT TO UNI THAT'S WHAT IT MEANS! NOW WHY DON'T YOU GO KISS NEPTUNE'S FEET WHILE I FIX THIS SHIT DEAL!" Blanc turned back towards Neptune, her anger a blaze. Uni quickly reaches out to grab Blanc's hand to try to stop her but Blanc was done with talking. "Hey! You think I'm going to let you walk away after saying that?!" Uni walked after Blanc who ignored Uni's threat. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME BLANC YOU'D BE SITTING AT HOME CONTEMPLATING SUICIDE! I'M GETTING THINGS DONE BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT! IF ANYONE IS UNFIT TO LEAD IT'S YOU!" Blanc stopped walking, her anger clear as she took a deep breath before turning back to Uni.

"You'd better be careful Uni, because I could get rid of you if I wish to". Blanc snapped. "You're blaming me for this? You could have just said no and we could have come up with something else. It's your choice whether or not to give up your land. This isn't my fault-" "Not your fault huh? Funny since I don't recall every wanting to come to this summit, nor did I ever EVER say I wanted the CPUs back. We can't bow to Neptune's whim just cause she's dangling Noire and Vert above our reach, because the moment we do we may as well surrender ourselves". Blanc was about to turn around when Neptune came back into the room, a woman behind her with a booklet.

"I've brought a diplomacy for us to sign, I figured it would be a waste of time to do it later on so I had a diplomat get one before I arrived just in case". The woman placed the booklet down on the table before bowing to Neptune and leaving the room. "Huh? Now?" Uni felt stuck in a corner, Blanc and Neptune towering over her. _Things keep getting worse and worse…_ "I'm not signing that diplomacy Neptune". "Hm? Why's that? Cold feet?" Neptune snickered which ticked off Blanc even more. "I'm not handing over my land-" "Your land? How possessive… I think what you meant to say was your people's land. You're just a representative of their wishes, a puppet. A puppet owns nothing but it's uselessness without it's puppetmaster. How about you let your people make this decision? To give up their land to get the goddesses of other nations back? I'm sure they'll toot a different tune than yours~". Neptune sat down in her designated chair, leaning back as she watched the fumes rising off Blanc, the cpu's hand tensing, her finger's cracking.

"B-Blanc calm down, you can't lose your cool agai-" "Calm down? CALM DOWN?! SHE'S FUCKING PISSING ME OFF! CALLING ME A PUPPET?! I'M NOT A PUPPET! I'M THE CPU OF LOWEE! SHE NEEDS TO SHOW SOME RESPECT!" Neptune closed her eyes and began to hum to herself as Uni tried to calm down Blanc. _Let's see how long she lasts._ "Blanc, calm down please! This isn't going well-" "IT HASN'T BEEN GOING WELL AT ALL UNI! WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING WELL HUH? OUR SUBMISSION TO NEPTUNE'S DEMANDS?" "It's a trade Blanc, we have to get Noire and Vert back. We need them! Vert most importantly! I already informed you why so why don't you understand!" "BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID UNI, THAT'S WHY! YOU THINK I DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE A PLAN FOR ALL OF THIS?!" "S-Stupid…" "THAT'S RIGHT! S-T-U-P-I-D! STUPID! MAY AS WELL GO KISS HER FEET UNDER THE FUCKING TABLE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Blanc spat before turning around and storming towards the door leaving Uni flaberghasted at what she'd heard from her former friend. "YOU WANNA GIVE UP LAND UNI? GIVE UP YOUR OWN!" Blanc slammed the door behind her leaving the entire room in a deadly silence with Neptune staring at Uni who gazed at the floor.

"Well that went well didn't it. Welp, if you come up with a different deal for me Uni, come by Planeptune anytime, you're always welcome~" Neptune stated in a songlike manner before taking the document and walked out, seemingly satisfied with what had transpired.

" _I could get rid of you if I wish to" "Because you're stupid Uni! That's why!"_ Blanc's words rung in Uni's mind like a bell, her mind trying to figure a way to react to them. _Stupid… Disposable… I'm useless to her…_ Uni thought before sitting down in her chair. "I thought Blanc would cooperate, but I made things worse… What did I do wrong?..." Uni sat there contemplating what had happened, what decisions she made, trying to think of a way forward. After a while, a group of people came in to tell her that she needed to head back to Lastation since it was getting late. For hours Uni thought, trying to figure what to do next…

As Uni entered the basilicom, she was immediately stung with gazes of the employees of the basilicom, news of her failed diplomacy hit her public image hard, her approval rating at an all time low. She kept to herself, not saying a word to anyone as she made her way to the elevator and to her room. Uni's eyes met with the ceiling of her room as she lied down on her bed, her mind completely blank, unable to come up with any solutions. _Convincing Blanc to do anything is a lost cause… She most likely will try to get rid of me soon… Neptune is fine watching us destroy eachother… If I can't rely on Blanc then… what? What should I do…_ Uni thought up all the things she's learned over the years of politics, diplomacy, but nothing came to mind. _Maybe another look at the books wouldn't hurt… I haven't read them in a while…_ A thought came to Uni as she got up from her bed. _M-Maybe I could read some of Noire's books. I-I mean I am the (Acting) CPU of Lastation so it should be ok. I don't think she'd minded if I'd asked her if she were here anyways._

Uni made her way into Noire's office, the walls lined with books from cieling to floor with her desk sitting lonely in the middle of it all. Unsure where to start, Uni looked around the vast amount of books Noire had accumulated over the years, trying to find some sort of indication of their order. "Come on, Noire wouldn't just stick these books around the shelves willy nilly, she has to have some sort of sorting mechanism". Uni had reached the rolling ladders on each of the walls at the end of the room, Uni deciding to take one of them and start reading the labels of the books to figure their order. As she slid along the wall, stopping ever now and then to read the labels of the books, getting an idea of the what book was what and where.

 _Alright, well I think this should be the politics section. Right here._ Uni stopped rolling as she had reached the political books near the beginning of the room on a higher shelf. Picking one out at random, she read the label. "Economy and Me? Sounds too simple to help me". Uni picked a bunch of the books out around it after putting it back on the shelf and climbed down to Noire's desk. "Ok lets see what books here might be helpful… Economics 101… too simple. The Nature of Capital Development? Maybe. These are economics books, even so they might be a good read. Uhm… Politics, Past and Future Thought? That might be useful. Capitalism, the system of the present… mmmmmaybe. Maxism, a Critique of Capitalism. If it's a critique maybe it'll be a good read. CPU's Guide to Economi- wait this book is written by Noire! What!? She wrote a book!? When!?" Uni opened the book to see the publication date. "SHE WROTE THIS THIRTY YEARS AGO!" Uni immediately felt embarrassed as her surprised yelling began to echo in the room. She slowly got up and put back the books she deemed useless and began to read the books she had found. _Hopefully I'll be able to get the people back on my side again…_

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry this chapter to so long to put out. I had lost interest in the story and left it alone for a while, but a recent burst of inspiration has made me come back to it. One thing I will say is that the coming chapters will be longer, and the story will also go on longer than I had originally planned it to since the new inspiration and ideas I came up with have no clear ending planned as of yet. Thanks to anyone who is still looking forward to me finishing this story! Again I would like to apologise for how long it took to put this out, even though it was so short! Hopefully you all enjoyed it, even if it seemed a bit rushed (it wasn't my intention but if it comes off that way, I'm sorry).**

 **-Neptune CPU**


	7. Old Rivals

**=One Week Later=**

 **Lastation News**

Hello Viewers of Lastation News! We're here to see what our acting CPU has to say! She's seemingly decided to hold an announcement today at the Lastation basilicom. Thousands of angry people of lastation have come to see what their acting CPU has to say seeing she's not been very popular with them as of late. Whatever she has to say, she must know what's at stake right now. If she drops any lower in popularity, they might seek new leadership! Which would mean an abandonment of Lady's Noire and Uni for a new CPU. oh! Here she is! Let's see what she has to say! (Camera pans to Uni on a platform on the basilicom staring down at her people who were less than happy to see her).

"People of Lastation! Planeptune is becoming out of control! It's leader Neptune has turned her people into mindless slaves to her whim! We cannot allow this! Lowee has fallen behind in the race to keep up with Planeptune! Blanc is too weak and unstable to lead us to a new day! Noire… Recovering Black Heart and Green Heart diplomatically has become an impossibility! As of this day forward I'm declaring CPU emergency order 57! This order… Although I would prefer to not have done this, allows me to take full CPU leadership of Lastation! The condition only is that the people of the nation choose to elect me as their new CPU. At the moment, you most likely don't like me, but I'm all you have! I would also, if you choose to elect me, increase the common people's power in government! The government, at the moment, is controlled by the CPU and the Corporations of Lastation. This Oligarch, in my eyes, has become unnecessary! The corporations are inhibiting our ability to innovate and improve ourselves to match Planeptune who's reached a growth rate unrivaled by that of any nation besides Eden itself! We cannot allow ourselves to show weakness! Therefore as of this day, I am declaring the end of the oligarchic order that has ruled Lastation for centuries! As of Today! Lastation will be a nation of the people! The word of the people will be the word of the nation!; and to uphold this desire, if you elect me, my first order as CPU will be to divide my own power with that of a council of people's commissars. That and, if you would like, a rewriting of the constitution itself. Thank you". Uni bowed and walked back into the basilicom leaving a deafening silence among the people, unsure what to think of this turn of events. The citizens of Lastation began looking at each other, the crowd erupting into talking as they talked to each other about what Uni had suggested.

 **=Old Rivals=**

Uni walked back into her (Noire's) Office, sitting down in the desk, her heart racing as she nervously awaited what the people of her nation had to say. She knew that if they voted for her, it would mean the end of over a centuries old tradition, the cooperation of private owners and government was an unchallenged concept, even by that of the most radical of lastion's people, but it left a definite truth behind it, that they were always second place to Planeptune. If a tradition spanning centuries of Lastation's history was keeping them behind a more progressive nation like Planeptune, they would need to follow suit. _Neptune took a desperate situation and consolidated her power as a radical dictator, a clever scheme, but Lastation won't be bested by dirty tactics. If Lastation wants to continue into the next generation, we need to advance ourselves. This means taking the next logical step in economic history. Our oligarchic system is like how Neptune runs things now, but she has more control over the corporations which will form in their new age of development. This means that if Lastation wants to improve faster than her, we need to be even MORE radical. I doubt Noire didn't know of this option seeing she had lots of books detailing this sort of concept, but she never considered it viable as of recent. A more direct economic approach with the people leading the way will help us succeed over Planeptune. There were historical practices before, but they were minor, nothing on the scale of a nation like Lastation. We'll be the first!_ "Should we start the polling my lady?" A woman had come to ask Uni at the door. "Yes yes, it's time to let the people decide their fate".

Uni got up and followed the woman out of the basilicom, the public watching as Uni walked up to the podium. Looking around the crowd who were now being directed into lines, Uni cleared her throat and straightened her stature. "People of Lastation, this will be the first time in our history where a direct vote from the people will decide the leadership of the nation. You have not had this sort of freedom before, but I hope to include more direct decision making in the future. Today you will decide the fate of our nation! Either follow me to a new day, leading yourselves in a new democratic system, or keep your traditions and fall behind Planeptune, risking the destruction of ourselves! If there were another way I would state it, but there is not. As the acting CPU of Lastation, I am not entirely the leader of Lastation. Therefore I shall cast the first vote as an example". A screen turned on above Uni's head displaying the tablet she was given. "As we speak, voting units are being set up in every government building in lastation. You do not need to stay here, but I urge you keep a calm and collected manner as you line up for this. You have forty eight hours to cast your vote so there's no need to rush. Now then, the way you vote is simple. As you can see on the screen above me, there are two options: Forward Uni, or Veto Uni. Forward means you have chosen to vote for me to become the next CPU of Lastation, as well as the plans for a more connected government with its people. Veto Uni means you vote against me as being the next CPU of Lastation. No further changes will be made and I will step down as acting CPU of Lastation. Simple choices, remember that you have forty eight hours to do this, and by this time two days from now, the polling will stop and the final decision will be made. The voting is also miscellaneous so you won't know who voted for what. There will also be a tally board showing the votes so far so that rigging become impossible. I hope you all have a good day, and happy voting". Uni bowed and stepped down from the podium, her speech and demonstration met with subtle clapping and cheering, sighing in relief as she realised that some people still did support her.

"I'm sorry Uni but that won't be necessary". Uni felt her hair stand on end as her gaze shifted to the basilicom where Blanc stood, gazing down on her with a smug smile. "I've come to secure Lowee's future". Lowee soldiers came out of the basilicom surrounding Uni and the crowd with guns. The crowd erupting into yelling as Uni glared at her new enemy. Blanc looked away from Uni and to the crowd. "I, White Heart of Lowee, am Declaring CPU decree number 3 which, as conditioned by blackheart herself, gives me governmental control of Lastation incase of emergency. At the time being I see Lastation as a threat to the Loween people and our way of life, therefore I shall be intervening in your "democracy". Lastation, from this day forward, is under Lowee control. That is all". Blanc turned and walked back into the basilicom, the soldiers urged the people to back out of the area, the crowd resisting and refusing to disperse. Uni, being surrounded, was led cautiously into the basilicom.

Coming into her office, Blanc sat at Uni's desk, reading a book, the soldiers aimed at Uni as they pushed Uni forwards to talk. "WHAT THE HELL BLANC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "Securing Lowee's Future, just as I said. You're the threat Uni, your mind is too young and fragile, too easy to manipulate and influence, you'll lead your people astray". "Like hell I will! I was fixing everything!" Blanc slammed her book shut and stood up staring Uni dead in the eyes. "Kicking down the support of your economy is not fixing anything! I thought you would be smart enough to realise such! It seems you've become more naive than I had initially assumed Uni!" "Naive? Leave my country alone!" "Your country? HAHAHAHA! YOUR COUNTRY! What a joke! What happened to getting Noire?! Isn't this Noire's country?! Or have you become too much like Neptune and left her to die?!" "YOU LEFT HER TO DIE! YOU'RE DOING NOTHING! YOU HAVE NO PLAN! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT VERT AND NOIRE BECAUSE MY SPY'S ALREADY CONFIRMED IT! YOU PLAN TO DO EXACTLY WHAT NEPTUNE IS DOING AND TAKE OVER THE CONTINENT!" "Hm? Yes that's what I'm going to do Uni, but I wouldn't call it "taking over" as you're calling it. I would call it "Liberating" the people of Lastation from the evil Lastationese and Planeptunian dictators". "Liberating? A wolf with sheepskin still eats the sheep Blanc! Call it what you like! I don't care! Doesn't change what it is!" Blanc stared with a smile on her face as Uni glared furious at the CPU. "Well. Uni. It doesn't matter what you think because my first order as CPU and controller of Lastation is to exile you. "Exile? Why not kill me if I'm such a threat?!" "Political pawn. That's what I see you as. Instead of partitioning my own land to Neptune, how bout I just give you to her? I'm sure she'll treat you just fine in whatever prison she's holding Noire and Vert in! Take her away now! Make sure she makes it across the border!" "YOU'LL REGRET THIS BLANC! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" The soldiers escorted Uni out of the room leaving Blanc in control of Lastation.

 **=Planeptunian Union=**

"What happened?" Neptune asked her personnel in a humorous tone. "It would seem that Lady White Heart has taken control of Lastation my lady". Neptune sat up in her throne, a hint of interest creeping inside her. "And what of Uni?" "We heard she was exiled, though we're not sure where just yet". "I see. Well inform me if we figure out her whereabouts, I would like to have a word with her". "Of course my Lady". The woman soluted and walked out of the basilicom leaving Neptune to her thoughts. _Hahaha, are you copying me Blanc? If so then it seems we have rivaling interests. What an interesting turn of events~._

 **=Lowee Northern Beach=**

"What are you doing? Taking me on a vacation or something?" Uni spat at the soldiers who escorted her for hours to the most northern area of Lowee. "In a way, though this is nothing personal, we're just following Blanc's commands". The soldier's pushed Uni forwards towards the cliff. "I see. So I'm my own political pawn huh? What a joke!" Uni remarked looking over the cliff to a roughly two hundred meter drop down into the water, waves crashing into shallow rocks below. "Sorry Lady Uni. It's just orders. '' The soldiers aimed and shot two rounds into each of her legs. "AAAGH! SHAAAH-!" Uni was about to scream in agony before her legs collapsed beneath her making her fall off the cliff down into the shallow waters.

"Just… Orders…" the soldier remarked to herself, the other looking at her with a face of guilt before hesitantly turning around and making their way back to lastation to report the assassination.

 **=Lastation=**

Blanc finished making a controversial announcement on the occupation of Lastation to the continent, making her way back into the basilicom before she was met by the two soldiers who she had been ordered to execute Uni.

"So? Was it done?" The soldiers looked to one another before glancing down and nodding, waves of guilt flowing over them. "Good, I was worried about you Lastation soldiers betraying me. I'll make sure you're both rewarded for your efforts. You have saved the nation. '' Blanc finished and walked down the hall, leaving the soldiers alone. _It had to be done Uni, I'm sorry._

 **=Planeptunian Union=**

 **-2 Days Later-**

"Executed? She had Uni executed?!" Neptune yelled flabbergasted at what had happened. Her personal standing with two Lastation soldiers responsible. "We didn't have a choice. We were being watched by snipers. They would have killed all three of us if we didn't do it. We thought that at least if we survived we could let someone know…" Neptune growled before calming herself down. "I-I see. Well you're both under Planeptune protection now. Please make sure these two are seen by the high command. I'm sure we'll find a spot for them". Neptune waited for them to leave before gritting her teeth in anger. _Dammit Blanc! I was going to use Uni to take you out! Now she's… Well I guess things don't always go to plan now do they…_ Neptune got up from her throne and walked out of the basilicom. Her mind occupied as she formulated a new plan.

"So if Blanc won't negotiate, and Uni is dead, maybe a nuclear weapon would be a suitable negotiation tactic? No no, I don't want to come off as threatening at first, maybe talks of the release of Leanbox for Lastation? Maybe throw in the CPUs too? Ugh, I don't know… Nepgear what do you thi-" Neptune's heart fell as she turned around to silence. _N-Nepgear's dead… Right…_ Neptune smacked herself on her cheeks and snapped out of whatever situation she had just created. "Dammit Neptune! I can't start getting like this now!" Neptune almost yelled as she attempted to mentally adjust herself. _Just a little longer... Then I can secure myself._

 **=Occupied Lastation=**

"GO AWAY!" "LEAVE US ALONE!" "GO BACK TO LOWEE!" Crowds of people screamed and yelled in anger around the basilicom, shouting for the release of Lastation. Soldiers struggling to hold back the people, barely managing to keep them from entering the basilicom. Rocks, gas containers, and molotov cocktails were thrown up to the basilicom and at the soldiers who refrained from retaliating.

"My Lady, the people of Lastation are putting up a tough resistance and it doesn't look like it's going to settle anytime soon". "So the people are going to use force hm?" Blanc asked rhetorically as she read her book in Uni's desk. _Seems like Neptune's not having this problem… I wonder how she keeps Leanbox so tame…_ "If the resistance keeps up or escalates within the next few days report to me. For now just keep them back, no use of force is permitted". "Yes my lady!" Blanc looked back at her book, thoughts whirling around her head disabling her from reading her book. _Lastation, in the long term, I'm hoping to integrate into Lowee, but if they keep this up it'll be tougher than I'd had hoped. Planeptune may annex Leanbox soon at this rate and I'm going to have my hands tied with Lastation, that would give her an opening to attack me. I need to quell the resistance soon or things are going to get worse… Maybe assassinating Uni was a mistake…_

Getting up from her chair, Blanc walked towards the doors. _I should go check up on Rom…_

 **=Planeptune Union=**

"Blanc's got the same idea as me huh? That's funny. No wonder she was so reluctant at the summit". Neptune said amusingly to herself. The full view of the nearly restored Planeptune infront of her as she stood atop the new Planeptower. Neptune's gaze then turned to look at the mountains in the direction of Lastation. _Copying me every step of the way, assassinating the candidates of the nation, occupying our neighbours, but seems she's struggling with the resistance in Lastation. Unlike them though, Leanbox is much like Planeptune in which they like being promised things. Promised a new future, a new world, a greater nation than what they have. This made Leanbox very easy to manipulate, especially the elite. I didn't need spies and infiltrators like you did, just a promise. You never were quite my equal. Even back then~._

 **=Gamindustry Summit=**

 **-61 Years Ago-**

"Screw Off! I'm working!" Blanc snapped, Neptune jumping as she was peering over Blanc's shoulder at her computer. "Please excuse us. Neptune please behave!" "Ack! S-Sorry!" Neptune and her CPU mentor ██████ were visiting Blanc in Lowee on a diplomatic mission. "So? What do you think of the treaty?" ██████ asked as she looked patiently around the room as Neptune came to her side and tried to keep quiet. "Seems… Alright… but I would like some revisions on the technology sharing part. Planeptune has some pretty advanced tech that I'd think we could use. Give us blueprints to your latest tech one to two years after development and we have a deal". Blanc said turning in her chair to look at ██████ and Neptune. "Well you won't be getting EVERY development seeing some of it is of interest to keep in Planeptune alone but if you're ready, I'd be willing to expand the tech sharing part slightly for you". Blanc sighed as she knew she wasn't going to be able to negotiate anymore than what she got. "Fine, maybe sixty percent is alright. Everything else looks fine to me. Now onto the territorial claims you've made. I'm willing to give you the western coastal territory if you offer another twenty percent to that tech sharing for a few years". "T-Twenty? Geez that's a big chunk uhm… what do you think Neptune?" Neptune was caught off guard being offered to seal up the deal. "M-Me?! Uhm… fifteen percent and throw in the island off the western coast too!" "The island? No. That island is Loween. Not Negotiable". "Fine, ten percent and the island or no deal at all".

Blanc and ██████ looked to Neptune in shock. "W-What?! No deal?!" "That's right. If you don't agree to our deal, you can go ahead and declare war on us like you said you would and we will just take all your land anyways since we're a much more technologically advanced nation than yours and we won't hesitate to destroy you. It's up to you. Either take our deal and there won't be a war, or don't and lose the entirety of your nation and your sovereignty as a people to Planeptune". Blanc stared at Neptune in disbelief, unsure of what to make of what the candidate just said. "Either abide by Planeptune's terms, or suffer the consequences". "Neptune you're risking a war!" ██████ nearly yelled, Neptune putting her hand up in response making a gesture to wait.

"You really think I'm going to accept, not only your lessened terms, but your outright threat to my people?! You cocky candidate!" "Of course you are, it's in their best interest". Blanc gritted her teeth, her hand forming a fist as her anger and frustration built up. Neptune crossed her arms, her gaze fixed on Blanc. After a second, Blanc took a deep breath and calmed herself, her mind clearing of it's rage state. "Lowee may have more land than us, but we have the technological, population, and military power advantage meaning that we're guaranteed to win a war if one is break out between us. Though you're making the claims, you're not really in the position to negotiate. Either accept the deal WE'VE given or follow through with your declaration". Neptune finished. Blanc stared at Neptune speechless, the same reaction from coming from ██████.

"You bastard…" Neptune handed Blanc the papers for their negotiation to which Blanc swiped them angrily from the Candidate's hands and gave her signature in frustration. "Go away… both of you…" Blanc crossed her arms on her desk and buried her face into them. "Neptune that was quite harsh of yo-" "GET OUT YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" ██████ jumped in surprise before pulling Neptune away towards the exit. As they were opening the doors, guards with guns were waiting for them, their barrels aimed at the retreating CPU and Candidate.

"White Heart what is the meaning of this!" Blanc got up from her chair with a sly grin on her face. "You really thought I would give in to such lopsided terms based on a threat?! HAH! Who do you take me for!?" Blanc walked towards the two, summoning her hammer. Neptune summoned her long sword as ██████ summoned her weapons, two short wakizashis as they faced off their aggressors. Blanc pointed her hammer at Neptune. "You think such a simple threat would move me? You have a lot to learn Candidate!" Neptune stared down Blanc, the CPU seeing into her eyes. As Blanc opened her mouth to speak, Neptune abruptly began to giggle, then burst into laughter, ██████ looking towards her in dismay as she realised what was going on. "Simple huh? You didn't think I would anticipate this? Of course an experienced CPU like yourself wouldn't in a million years accept such a one-sided negotiation! That's why I prepared. OH HOW I PREPARED!" ██████'s gaze changed towards the south-eastern mountains, her face flushed of dismay. "N-Neptune, I thought you didn't finish that". "If you knew it was finished, you wouldn't have done this".

Guards rushed into the room in a panic. "Lady White Heart! Our new detection array is picking up a large energy surge in the south-east mountains!" "What?- WAIT YOU IDIOTS THAT ARRAY'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Blanc looked towards the mountains. "What is it…" Her gaze met Neptune's, Blanc's being shivered as Neptune's smile met her. "It's an artillery gun, unlike any other in history! It's 200m long and can obliterate an entire city! AHAHAHAHA!" "YOU'RE INSANE! YOU'LL DIE TOO YOU IDIOT!" Neptune's expression never wavered as Blanc looked around in distress, unable to clear her mind. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fine I'll sign it!"

 **=?=**

"Ugh… Where am I?..." distorted vision and hearing made it impossible to discern the location. _My head hurts…_

As her vision and hearing slowly came back, Nepgear came to and noticed she was lying down in a cabin. The Lantern above her shun bright in her face, and a person with a mask over their mouth above her holding shiny things. _I-I gotta get up…_ Nepgear, feeling extremely weak, attempted to sit herself up but a massive wave of pain took her chest, feeling a hand on where her neck meets her chest as the person signalled for her to lie still. Nepgear, unable to clearly communicate, obliged and stayed down. _What happened to me? Why does it hurt so much…_

 **-1 hour later-**

The woman finally signalled Nepgear to sit up, an immediate wave of nausea came over her as she sat up, looking around the small room which looked to be a makeshift clinic. "Ugh… W-Where am I?" Nepgear asked as she struggled to keep herself up, the sickening feeling in her stomach, making her want to vomit. "Lady Nepgear, you were found out in the snow unconscious so we brought you in. I wouldn't know why someone like you would be left out like that". Nepgear, finally coming to her senses, finally got a look at the woman in front of her. She was old, maybe in her late seventies, a younger girl behind her peeking around the woman in worry.

"What kind of trouble has Planeptune got itself into now? It's Candidate shot and left for dead in the mountains, massive explosions and uproar, this is all too similar to the period before the console wars…" The old woman remarked. _Before? There was fighting before the console wars?_ "Huh? What happened before the console wars?" The elder put her hand in front of Nepgear's mouth. "Shush child! You mustn't talk, you're still recovering. Here, come with me, I'll tell you about it so just relax". Signalling to the younger girl, they both helped Nepgear into the other room, seemingly a living room with a fireplace. _I haven't seen places like this in a very long time, only the smaller neutral villages have these…_ Nepgear thought. Sitting down Nepgear on a chair, the older woman sat down adjacent to her with the young girl.

"Before we go any further, my name is Adeline, and this is Georgie. We've lived in these mountains over a century, my great grandmother first making this place with her husband almost 89 years ago. We made this place not to live happy in isolation, far from it, but to be safe. Around 95 years ago, when the idea came up, my great grandmother and my grandfather were living through one of the darkest times of Gamindustri's history. A war, not a console war, but an actual military war seemed to be upon them between the nations. All of it was over the assassination of the Planeptune CPU at the time. Neptune, your sister, was a candidate like you back then, she was then forced into CPUship with the death of her mentor and sister. She, out of retaliation, began distancing and closing Planeptune off from the other nations and threatening them with war if they tried to interfere with the investigation, having suspected it was one of the other CPUs, whom of what are still here today. We left fearing not only war, but conscription. My great grandmother feared that Planeptune would begin to blame the other nations and go to war, so our family fled to the mountains between them because we knew they would most likely not fight here. Turns out that things settled down overtime as they found and prosecuted a suspect, but the hostilities turned into what became a more subtle console war as the development of games became more important than anything else. This was all told to me by my grandfather, who had it told to him by my great grandmother".

"My sis had a big sis too? Why did she never tell me?" Nepgear thought out loud, the possibility that Neptune had had many other secrets she kept as well.

"We couldn't tell you that one, but what we can tell you is that you should be dead right now. The shrapnel that went into you should have caused too much internal bleeding for you to live, but somehow you hung on. What exactly happened?" Flashes of memories leading up to the gunshot flew through Nepgear's mind like a storm, giving her a headache. S-Someone attacked me, ugh I can't remember!" "No no, don't force yourself, if you can't remember that's fine Nepgear. Why don't you stay with us for a while? Until you get better?" Nepgear looked down at the stitches in her chest.

"A-Alright".

 **A/N:**

 **Again, I apologise for releasing this so late in comparison to the last chapter. I wanted to take a break from writing since it felt like I was forcing myself to write. I hope to keep this going from now on (I think I said something similar to this in my last chapter but hopefully I mean it this time). This chapter is a little shorter but the coming chapters will be much longer. Thanks for reading! Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far!**

 **-NeptuneCPU**


End file.
